Fall to Pieces
by Euria Diamond
Summary: A story of secrecy, and a different past. The first in a series of friendship, trust, and love. Begins in the seventh year, and tells the story of the graduating class, and Hermione's new, yet old friendship with a certain someone.
1. The Seventh Year

A/N: Hi Jessica 3 Okay, so I promise I will actually update this story. I have four chapters written, and almost two typed, so I won't let you down this time. (the finished product will be 15-17 chapters) If you find errors, tell me, I would like to know. Also; I own nothing, JKR is too brilliant. Characters are her own, enjoy.

**The Seventh Year **

"What do you want me to say Draco? Do you want me to just accept this? Do you want me to just let it roll off my back, and tell you that it doesn't bother me? I would be lying to you, and to myself. I've just had enough, I can't do this anymore!" This was the first time that Hermione had actually flown off the handle. She hardly ever yelled, even less at Draco. But this subject had become even more of a sore subject Her head whirled on the inside, questions she wanted to know the answers to, but was afraid to ask. She spoke softly shaking her head, "I've just had enough.

A table and couches separated Hermione from the opposite side of the room where Draco stood. "I've already apologized a dozen times." His voice was short and quiet; he didn't want to start another brawl between them. Little did Hermione know, he was just as mad at himself.

Hermione had a hurt and confused look graced on her face, but her voice was determined.

"Yes, that's exactly it. You've had to apologize a dozen times. And you won't do anything but that. You just won't stop. I cannot even _fathom _what has been going through your mind. You shouldn't have to say you're sorry this often." Her chestnut eyes watered slightly, but she kept her sate toward Draco, "I need you to leave." Her voice trembled, because on the inside, she didn't want to hear herself say the words.

Draco stepped toward her in a single stride; beginning to protest her words, "Now, just think about it, you know I'm sorry…"

She backed off from his looming figure, narrowing her eyebrows, "No!" she said sternly. And then, more quietly, "You've done this for the last time. Now, I need you to leave."

He stared at her for a moment, maybe two before nodding solemnly. Hermione flinched and held back tears as he brushed passed her. Crossing to the front of the couch, she paced her length of the living room. Her mind was hazy, and she was bombarded with emotion, and her legs collapsed beneath her, forcing her to drop to the couch. She was him walk by and turn to her, his hand on the door knob.

"Are you certain this is what you want?" Draco asked her, attempting one final save.

"Yes," she whispered quietly, "Yes I'm sure."

"Fine then." Draco said and turned the knob swiftly. Hermione looked toward the small kitchen, not wanting to watch him leave. But he was gone. Leaving Hermione to bask in her own disappointments. And that was when the tears she held for so long finally fell. As bits of her life flashed before her, the good times, and the bad, she was taken my her weakness and induced into a slumber, her head filled with memories. She was left to dream, and she did, about many, many things. She dreamt of the future, the present, and more importantly, the past.

**Just three years earlier….**

"So, did you study for the charms test?"

"What are you talking about Harry, you know she did." Ron said before digging into his breakfast. But Harry was testing Hermione. She was off in her own world, gazing someplace…in a daze. He looked at Ron and nodded toward Hermione as if to say, 'What's wrong with her?' Ron shrugged at him and resumed eating. Harry on the other hand, looked at her with concern. "Hermione…" he waved a hand in front of her face, "You can come back now."

Her distracted mind snapped back, and she gave them a slightly confused look, "Sorry, did you say something?" she asked.

Harry laughed, "No, nothing at all." He stood from his seat and grabbed his back, "See you later." Before anyone could speak, he was walking down the isle, exiting the Great Hall.

"Wonder what's wrong with him," said Hermione. She looked at Ron, who was sitting across from her, directing the question to him.

He again shrugged, but looked at her pointedly, "I was actually about to ask you the same question."

Hermione laughed slightly, "Whatever do you mean? I'm fine."

Ron looked into her eyes, as if the answer was in plain writing someplace in her head, but he couldn't find anything.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled, "Really Ron, I'm fine. Trust me." She said, grabbing her books. "I have to go to the library before um…Transfiguration, but I'll see you there." She was up and gone within a moment.

"It's Charms! Hermione…but that's okay…" he drifted off. Sticking his fork in his food, he shoved his plate away from him, and turned toward Seamus who was sitting diagonally from him. "Hey, you done with that?" He asked, referring to the latest copy of The Daily Prophet next to him.

Seamus nodded, "Sure, take it."

Ron nodded a 'thanks' and flipped through to the Quidditch section.

Hermione's feet shuffled quickly along the stone hallway. She was already _very_ late for class, (which she had now found out, was indeed Charms, and she was at the wrong end of the school). She was looking through her bag for a quill when she rounded a corner. Immediately she bumped into someone, causing both of their books to go flying, "Damn!"

"Hey, watch it!" said the voice from above. Hermione had already bent over to pick up her books, but she didn't need to look up to know who it was. It was the same familiar voice she dreaded to hear. "Oh," he snarled, "It's _you_."

Hermione looked up with her bag over her shoulder, and books in her arm "Well, good morning to you too _Malfoy._" she responded mockingly. "Now if we're finished with this charming 'hello', I'm late. And you are too." She tried to stride to his left, but he put his arm out.

"Not so fast, Granger. You have my ink." He said, nodding to the pile of school supplies in her arms.

She looked down and handed it to him, "…._ and_ my divination book." He continued.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at the inside cover of the book. Sure enough, the name _D. Malfoy_ was written in slender, script writing.

"Here," she said, handing the book over. "Can I go now?" she raised her eyes to him.

He gracefully turned sideways and swept his arm, bowing sarcastically.

Her tone was just as short and sarcastic, "Thank you." She walked past him, agitated. As she did, he hit his shoulder to hers, roughly causing her books to scatter again. She head him keep walking away as she bent once again to gather her things.

Several heads turned as she walked into class. Ron and Harry's faces were among them, as well as Luna, and several other Ravenclaw students.

"Ah, Miss Granger. I'm delighted you decided to join us. Please take a seat." Said the short man at the front of the class.

"I'm sorry Professor, I was in the library, and I lost track of time, and then I thought I was going to Transfiguration and…."

"No matter, you are late, and it's the third time this week. You're to report here tonight after dinner for detention."

Hermione's eyes popped and she tried to reason with the teacher, "Oh, well, I don't think that's really…"

"No, no. I'm deeply sorry Miss Granger; you'll have to report to me tonight. And you'll be able to take your test then. Please occupy yourself for the rest of class."

Hermione walked to her seat and slumped in her chair. She saw Ron and Harry looking at her from the corner of her eye, and she whipped her head at them, giving them a look. They could almost hear her saying 'just do your test already!'. So they immediately returned their eyes to their test. Of course, not without sharing a chuckle first.

That night, (it was a Friday) Hermione, Ron and Harry all made their way down to the h side by side. Ron and Harry were joking with each other, about something that had happened in Herbology, but Hermione wasn't interested. Before she knew it, they were stepping down into the great hall. Absentmindedly, she took a seat across from Harry and Ron at the table, and began to fill her plate with food.

"So Hermione," Ron asked between bites, "What's Flitwick got planned for you tonight?'

She shrugged lazily, "I have to take that test, but other than that I don't know."

"Probably cleaning cabinets, or some other rubbish like that," Harry offered.

She nodded, swallowed, and spoke, "I just hope I don't get stuck in there with someone I don't want to be with." She paused, "You know, I ran into Malfoy before I got to class, so I'm assuming he was late too. And if Flitwick is the only one doing detention tonight…."

"You know he has no social life." Ron joked.

"Hermione, if Malfoy does have detention with you…." He began, and tried to keep a serious face, "I'm very, very sorry."

The three tried to conceal their laughter, but it didn't last for long. All three were soon practically rolling around laughing, attracting all the attention in the Great Hall. Harry had taken off his glasses, to wipe his born-from-laughter tears.

"What's got you three? Weasel finally take a look in the mirror?" It was Draco Malfoy, _Yet again, _Hermione thought.

"Speak of the devil, eh Hermione?" Harry nodded to her, replacing his glasses once again.

Draco, standing behind Hermione, turned to her, "Talking about me are you Granger? Well, I can't say I blame you of course." He said, straightening up proudly, a smug look on his face.

"What's your damage Malfoy?" Ron asked rudely.

"Why Weasely, I'm appalled. Why so glum?" he placed a fake look of concern on his face, "Thought you were enjoying my company? Ah, well." He turned his direction to Hermione, "Actually, much to my dismay, Professor Flitwick asked me to escort Young Mudblood here to detention. You see-" he knew what was coming, and it did.

Harry immediately cut him off, "Bite your tongue, Malfoy."

Draco stepped close to the table, leaning in with a snarl on his face, "That a threat, boys?"

Ron was hesitant, but Harry stood, apparently ready to take on this opponent. By now half of the great hall was hushed. Draco looked around, as did Ron. Upon seeing the teachers table eyeing them, Draco backed off.

"Well, _Granger_ and I had a little run in this morning. I was late for Astronomy, and I'm sure she was late for Charms." He spoke at a lower level, and shifted his eyes again, and most of the students had gone back to their normal habits. "So, I'd rather not be late again." He growled at them, and to Hermione, "You walk three steps behind me, I'll meet you out there." He soon sauntered off without a last look, and they started at each other for a moment.

Ron broke with the silence, "Well Hermione, good luck with _that_."

Hermione's jaw dropped, and she gaped at him and Harry.

"Yeah, good luck." Harry said.

"You mean…you don't have one of your schemes up your sleeves?" she asked them, smiling hopefully

They looked at each other again and shook their heads. Hermione's smile faded.

"Not this time," Harry shrugged and went to finish eating.

"Humph." Hermione slumped for a moment, and then grabbed her bag. "Well, fine. Have fun doing your homework, alone. I'll see you in the common room…well, if I'm not hexed first." She stood up from the table and walked hurriedly through the great hall. Upon exiting, she looked around. "Just as I expected." She mumbled to herself, "Three steps behind me, I'll meet you," she spoke under her breath mockingly. As she made her way down the hall she could hear conversation.

"So do you know who has detention with you tonight?" Outside Professor Flitwick's classroom, Pansy Parkinson, Draco's right hand…er…lady, was draping her arm over his shoulder, searching to catch his eye. But he kept his eyes fixed on the wall across the hallway. "A few people," he shrugged, "Granger, that I know."

Pansy looked over her shoulder and sighed, "Well, here she comes now." She had a look of complete disgust on her face, "I suppose I'll go. See you tonight."

He nodded as she walked away, "Yeah.Tonight." he turned to lean on his shoulder against the wall as Hermione made her way toward the room.

"Thanks for not waiting." She said irritated.

"The pleasure was all mine." He retorted sourly, and followed her as she pushed open the heavy door into the Charms classroom.

A/N: Please review, I take constructive critisism. Actually, I thrive on it. The next chapter will be up shortly, give me time to finish typing.


	2. Humpty Dumpty

He nodded as she walked away, "Yeah.Tonight." he turned to lean on his shoulder against the wall as Hermione made her way toward the room.

"Thanks for not waiting." She said irritated.

"The pleasure was all mine." He retorted sourly, and followed her as she pushed open the heavy door into the Charms classroom.

_A/N: Now, don't worry, you're not going crazy, and you didn't miss a chapter, things will sort themselves out, don't worry.._

**Humpty Dumpty**

Trudging her books down the hallways, and up the stairs, Hermione approached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Gillyweed." Her tone was even, and quiet.

"Try not to be so excited," the Fat Lady was trying to be particularly witty.

"Just let me in, please?" she was tired, and didn't feel like exchanging cheap puns.

"Fine, fine, don't let a painting have her fun." And she swung open for Hermione to step though.

Not expecting to see anyone sitting up at eleven at night, she was startled when she saw her friend Ginny sitting by the fire with a book her lap.

"Oh! Ginny you scared me." She held her heart, which was beating rather quickly

Ginny laughed lightly, "Sorry Hermione. I was just doing some reading, I couldn't sleep." She closed the book in her lap and curled her legs under her, making room for her friend. Hermione took the hint and plopped down next to Ginny on the couch, and left her bag of books on the floor.

"So," Ginny asked her, "How was detention? Colin and Pavarti got back ages ago."

Hermione sighed heavily, "Alright I suppose. The test didn't take long, but then it was another two hours of boredom."

"Hmm," Ginny eyed her curiously, "Why were you late again?"

"Oh, that. Um…" Hermione thought for a moment, "Flitwick had to hold both Malfoy and I back. We walked in late, and well, he gave us detention with Binns next week."

Ginny grimaced, "Sounds thrilling." She said plainly, "Well, glad it wasn't too horrible." She paused and looked around, "I'm actually going to try and sleep now. See you at breakfast." She stood from the couch and clutched the book she was reading in her hands. "Night," she said as she crossed behind Hermione and upstairs.

"Yeah, night." Hermione watched her go up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. But she stayed behind. Scooting to the other end of the couch, closer to the fire, Hermione curled up into a ball and laid her head on the arm of the couch. Staring into the fire, she could feel her eyes getting heavy, and the colors of the flames entranced her. After taking one last sigh, she was fast asleep.

"Hermione, wake up." A voice was speaking in her head; she didn't know where it was coming from. "Hermione…" it repeated her name.

Harry was shaking her viciously, "Wake up."

She jumped this time, being fully awakened from her deep slumber. It was still dark in the common room, and the fire was barely smoldering, "Harry? What time is it?" Her voice was groggy, and she had to squint to see him sitting next to her.

"It's four in the morning, I couldn't sleep, so I came down here.

Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes, now acclimating to the darkness. Harry grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and handed it to her.

"Thanks," Hermione said, wrapping herself in the crimson cloth. She had still been in her school uniform, which didn't hold its heat too well in the beginning of autumn.

"You okay? You were a little jumpy." Harry asked her, leaning back into the couch.

Hermione looked at the ground, "Oh yeah. I'm fine. Just a strange dream is all."  
Harry looked at her, as if to prod her along to tell him about it, "But," she said, "It's no big deal."

She got up and released the blanked from her shoulders handing it to Harry, "I'm going go upstairs, I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, sure, no problem. He said, and draped the blanket over himself.

Hermione continued up to the girls' dormitory. As she made her way to her bed, she shed her uniform, left it on the floor near her trunk, and dropped her bad next to her bed. She was careful to be quiet, as the whole room was sleeping still. After putt on her nightclothes she exhaled deeply, she sank into her mattress, in a sitting position, and dug for the slip of paper that she had earlier pressed beneath her mattress. Breathing quietly to herself, she opened the folds and turned it toward the window for light, _Tomorrow night, Binn's room. 9:45 don't be late._

…Hermione stared at the words written in the paper. Still confused, she considered the information. It had arrived as she opened her charms book in class, and she had immediately shoved it back in, as to prevent anyone from reading it. She knew the handwriting very well, she had seen it just minutes before receiving the letter. But why? Her head whirled. No, it just stood, stood confused. What on earth was it supposed to be, a joke? Possibly. Or, an evil ploy to embarrass her? Even more possible. Except now, she had to consider the past. He hadn't contacted her like this in months. Well, since the previous year. This was the first time. After today's incident she thought things had changed, and gone back to normal. But what would her life be if it were normal? Replacing the paper under the mattress, she slid down beneath her sheets and pulled an extra blanked to her chin. What could she do? Avoid it she could not. She would go, she decided as she drifted back to sleep.

As if detention wasn't enough, Hermione had barely slept the night before. Her reoccurring dream had haunted her all night._ Stupid letter, _she thought bitterly. Her sixth year had been directly tied with her somewhat mysterious note. The occurrences replayed in her mind as she numbly changed into muggle attire and exited the seventh year dorm. With each step she took, she was blinking pieces. There had been head, but the room was cold. She could remember smells, words. Over the summer she had tried to block it out, and all that was left was fragments.

"Morning Hermione, sleep well?"

Hermione distractedly ignored Parvarti as she exited the common room. Her feet echoed as she walked to the great hall. She glanced at her watch briefly before entering. 7:30. She could get in and out. She thought she could be early enough to not see him, she thought wrong.

Hermione stopped before entering. A few people were scattered, the early risers. Her eyes sought him out. Her was along, but facing her. She looked around sheepishly as she walked to her table. By sitting with her back facing him, she thought she could shake his stare. But she could _feel_ it on her neck. It felt like a mix of fire and ice, and hade her fully alert. Silently, she ate a few pieces of toast and jam, and managed to finish off a few glasses of pumpkin juice within a half hour.

On a normal morning, the great hall would be madness by now, seeing as it was a Saturday, it was only half full. She avoided his gaze by keeping her eyes down as she stood, heading out for the library.

_The library. She must be there._ He thought, entering the very room. He saw her along the back row of books, but kept away. Pretending to flip through a book on useful magic flowers he was able to watch her. He saw her scribble a word, maybe two on a torn piece of parchment and sticks it in the pages of her book. It was left there when she walked past him toward the door. He moved swiftly, only taking three or five strides to the vacant table. His fingers fumbled with the book when he found the bit of paper. Indeed, it was one word. 'Fine."

9:30 came all too quickly. All day, Hermione did her homework, and even managed for a few rounds of chess with Harry and Ron. She was silent through dinner, and skillfully dodged Ron and Harry's prodding questions. At 9:30 she vacated the common room, which was alive with chatter and laughter. She thought it would be easier if she were early. Leverage, if you will. The history of magic classroom wasn't far off from where she was, and at 9:40 she stood outside the tall threshold. Her hand was shaky as she tightly gripped the handle. Such a familiar feeling to her. She hadn't felt this way in ages. She was…slightly anxious. The giant knot in her stomach told her to stop. But as if she could listen? She turned the knob slowly, and tried to open the creaky door quietly. The door shut behind her as she stepped into the room. It was seemingly empty, and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're early."

_Oops._

Hermione said nothing, and dared not to move. The voice behind her chuckled softly.

"It's all right, relax." He said quietly. Hermione turned extremely slowly, as he took a few steps toward her. The space between them became gradually smaller, and Hermione dared to look into his steel eyes.

"I-you…" she began to stammer. After closing her eyes briefly she continued, "Why, Draco? Why…this?"

He shrugged, "Nothing good going on tonight," he paused, "I missed this. I missed…you know talking to you, seeing you."

Hermione made a mental note; _He never said he missed you. _Draco stepped toward her, but she backed off just as quickly.

"What happened last year?" she was direct, "Did something happen with your father and…"

"He's dead. Him and my father." This time, Hermione took the step, Draco didn't move. "The death eaters tried to overthrow him. Oh, they killed him, but more than half died in the process." He had been looking over Hermione's head, and now he lowered his eyes to catch hers. They were filled with a sort of sorrow.

"I'm sorry." Her voice sounded delicate.

Draco shook his head, "I'm not. Don't pity me, Hermione." His hand touched her check briefly, "You're far better than that."

Hermione looked down when she felt his touch, "What was yesterday if you wanted to see me?"  
Another shrug, "Appearances."

Hermione turned away and walked across the classroom toward the window. At the window's glass she stopped, gazing out at the courtyard.

"I should tell Harry then?" she was only thinking out loud.

Draco shoved his hands in his pockets and stepped in the same direction. "And tell him what?" he laughed, "You've been sneaking around with me and I told you at one of our hidden meetings? I doubt that will go over well with Potty."

Hermione's stare stayed to the cold glass. "Say what you will, but he's my friend. I'd rather you not be that way…as long as it's just the two of us."

Draco voice was slightly sardonic, "Sorry."

A chilling silence filled the room, as neither one wanted to speak. Chilling as it was, it seemed almost comforting. A normal pace for the times they met. A conversation, a silence. It was like clockwork. Hermione looked at her wristwatch. 10:15.

"I should go. I don't want to be out after hours."

Draco nodded. "Okay."

Hermione crossed the room and pushed the door open once again. When she was alone in the hallway it felt colder. And the common room felt impossibly far away.

When she finally did reach her destination, Harry was already waiting to pounce, and Crookshanks was purring innocently in the corner of the couch.

"Where'd you go and run off to?"

Hermione shook her head and shrugged, "Nowhere, really. But I'm going to go up to bed."

"Big match next week. You promised you'd come right?"

"Quidditch? I promised? Well, if you say so, I must have. Sure, I'll be there."

She spoke rather quickly as she made her way to the stairwell. "Night."

She didn't really want to sleep. The dorm was still alive with chattering girls. They were too busy to pay her mind when she snuck in. She didn't bother changing. Only climbed into her bed and drew her curtains closed. Her head falling onto the pillow was a welcome comfort to her. Normally, she was the first one up, and the last one down. This was why her bed was closest to the stairs. Tonight, however, staying up and studying wasn't what she was looking for.

A sudden high-pitched shriek caught her ear and she quickly pulled back her curtains. The scream had come from Lavender, who was now poised on her own bed, "H-Hermione…a spider." She was pointing to a decent sized black spot on the floor.

Hermione looked at her and rolled her eyes, "Honestly, Lavender. It's just a spider. Grow up!"

Lavender shot her a nasty look, but Hermione ignored her and proceeded to duck back into her covered four-poster.

"Bit crabby, isn't she?" she could hear Lavender whispering from beyond the curtains. Another voice joined in, "Could have something to do with where she went traipsing off to."

"Where? You know?"

The other girl shook her head, "I heard rumors she was out late thought…."

_They can't know_, Hermione thought to herself, _They can never know._

The next week of classes flew by. Hermione and her peers managed to scrape though a potions test, two History of Magic quizzes, and to Hermione's advantage, a rather moderate Arithmancy test.

On Saturday, the school had its first trip to Hogsmede of the year. Of course, all the third years went, anxious for their first trip. Hermione opted out and wished her friends a good time while Ginny promised her some sweets from Honeyduke's. She watched them depart from the window in the common room, and breathed a sigh as she slung her book bag over her shoulder, and continued to the door. The common room only held a few gossiping first and second years, all discussing how unfair it was that they didn't get to join. Hermione smiled to herself as she made her way to the library, once again. Her first years were so much simpler, even when her and her friends had to battle different forms of evil.

The library was completely deserted when Hermione walked in. Madame Prince had left a sign at the desk explaining that no books were to be taken out and the Restricted Section was off limits for the day while she was on the trip. But that didn't make a difference to Hermione. The library had a smart selection of historical novels near her favorite table in the back right corner. Looking forward to settling down for the afternoon, she was surprised, pleasantly or not, to find her usual chair occupied. She was startled and froze. Draco was seated in her chair.

_Wouldn't he have gone on the trip?_ She continued to think.

Her first thought was just to sneak away, but something else told her to make her presence known.

"Sorry, didn't realize anyone was here." At first he didn't hear her, being completely wrapped up in his book.

She tried again as she walked away, "I'll just...go." It was her sudden movement that forced him to look up. She looked into his eyes for a moment, seeing only a glimmer of warmth, and began to turn away.

"You don't have to go, " he had stood up, "…if you don't want to."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but her head spoke inside her, _No! _It said, _don't be stupid, just turn away._

Draco continued, "I mean, it's empty, and I don't bite, right?" he paused, "Don't answer that."

Hermione laughed bitterly, still hurting a bit from the week before. She hesitated before putting her bag on the table and pulling up a chair at the opposite end from Draco.

"Fair enough. I suppose I deserve that."

"You think?"

Draco sighed, "Look, it's not that I-"

"Just save your breath, I'm not worth it." Hermione pushed out of her chair and walked between two bookshelves at the back of the library. She had only begun pretending to look at books when he started to follow her. She avoided him the best she could, quickly getting to the other side of a shelf when he would follow her. She was now on one side, and he on the other. Hermione pulled a book off the bottom shelf and when she stood back up, she was face to face with him again. Draco held three or four large books in his hands and was peering at Hermione through the shelf where they used to stand.

"Will you talk to me?" Draco asked her quietly.

"I can't." she replied and put the book on the shelf in his face as she walked off. Draco hesitated only to put his books back, and he had to walk quickly to catch up. "Why not?"

"Because." Hermione threw the word sharply over her shoulder as she made her way through the twisting shelves.

"Because why? What's changed?" Draco stopped moving, and Hermione turned sharply, "Everything! Don't you see? Everything is different now!"

Even from far away his eyes cut through her like silver glass. She looked away quickly, "Nothing is what it used to be."

The two faced each other, and Hermione's face turned the other way. Again, Draco approached her, and this time she didn't move, but she watched him as he came within her bubble, and she stared.

Draco watched Hermione as she stood, staring. He saw it as her eyes began to glisten with tears. He watched this lively, sometimes-too-smart-for-her-own-good girl crumble. She tried to close her eyes and hide it. Draco only clasped his hands on her shoulders and gently forced her to look at him again.

"It'll work out in the end. Whatever is going on. I mean, we've already gotten past the first three stages of grieving."

"How many are there?"

"I don't know. I thought it'd make you feel better."

Hermione choked a laugh, "Gee, thanks." She stood for a moment, "You know, I think we both have our own issues to work out…on our own."

Draco's hands fell to his sides at this. "Oh…yeah, sure. Safer that way, I bet."

Hermione nodded to herself and turned back to walk to their table. Draco was not far behind when she sat down. She looked down at her hands when he sat next to her instead of across the table. She looked at him, "I'm sorry. But just for now. Give me another week. This yeah is difficult enough, after last year…and after the funeral." She paused. Talking about their former headmaster was still hard for her.

"Which I had nothing to do with."

Hermione looked at Draco sadly, "That's why it's hard. I don't know if I can believe you."

"Why can't we go back to the way it was?" Draco shook his head, not understanding.

"We just can't go back."

Hermione looked at him again, her eyes soft. Without hesitation she picked up her bag and was gone.

Hermione sat agitated across from Harry in the common room on Sunday evening. She had missed the game that weekend, after loosing track of the time.

"What's going on with you, Hermione?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing, I swear."

"I don't believe you. You've never around; you're always in a hurry. It's like you're avoiding your friends."

"Well, I'm not!" Hermione snapped, crossing her arms.

"I'm just worried is all!"

"Well maybe you should keep yours to yourself and keep out of mine!"

Harry and Hermione were standing now, throwing the words loudly at each other. Hermione had a look of fury fixed on her face. Just seconds later, Ginny walked in.

"Am I interrupting?" she surveyed the two carefully.

"No." Hermione said shortly. "I was just leaving." She have Harry one last sour look before exiting to the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories.

A/N: Review? Thanks. Chapter three next weekend.


	3. A Crisis Unavoidable

**A Crisis Unavoidable**

September passed, along with Hermione's eighteenth birthday, which was celebrated quietly in the Gryffindor dorm. She received pleasant gifts from her close friends, even Harry, after their rather large battle. But he didn't speak to her much on that day. Her parents sent her individual gifts, she knew something was wrong with them, but didn't bother to ask, it was too much to handle.

As October came more and more students were pulling out their sweaters and warm cloaks. The leaves around the grounds were beginning to change and fall. Hermione could hear the crunching beneath her feet as she walked by herself across the ground to Care of Magical Creatures. Most of the students were already there, including Ron, who conveniently stood between her and Harry.

Hagrid began speaking to the class, but Hermione wasn't concentrating very well. They had this class with the Slytherins, and she knew he wasn't far away from her. She acted as if she was listening intently, hanging on Hagrid's every word.

But, Draco could see her. From where he stood he watched, observed. Very few people could actually tell when she was pretending to pay attention. Ginny, of course, was always in tune. But she wasn't here now. Draco though himself able to do the same. Or at least, he could at this moment. The whole time he couldn't help thinking about what she had said a few weeks earlier. He knew that he had problems to resolve, with his fathers death. But he wondered what Hermione was holding in her heart. Just as he started searching his brain, his thoughts were interrupted.

Hagrid's booming voice addressed the class, "Well, yeh all look tired. Go'n have lunch, an' we'll meet back after."

Draco sighed as he turned back toward the castle. He was clad their double creatures class was spread over the lunch period. As he headed across the grounds, Draco realized that it was him being watched.

Ron and Harry were talking enthusiastically about the upcoming Quidditch game. Hermione already assured Ron that she would be there to cheer him on. But she didn't mention Harry. _He can get hit with that bloody snitch for all I care, _she thought, quickening her pace to catch up with the sixth years who were exiting the greenhouse.

"Hi Hermione!" Ginny said when she was reunited with her friend, "You and Harry still on ice?"

Hermione nodded, "I just need him to get off my back sometimes." The two girls entered the school and headed toward the great hall.

"I understand that," Ginny said, "But you know he's only trying to help."

"I know. There are just something I don't want to tell him." Hermione said.

"You haven't told him about your parents yet?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I'm afraid. I mean, he doesn't even have parents, and here I am all upset because mine are having a fight."

Ginny nodded and led them into the great hall, taking seats at their house table.

Hermione began to fill her plate right away, "I don't know. Maybe I'll tell him, and Ron, in time. But for now, you're the only one who knows."

----------------

The next afternoon, Hermione sat in Arithmancy, reading as she waited for class to begin. Because the class was just after lunch, their professor often had a difficult time getting there. Arithmancy was never in high demand, so this class was fifth and seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Hermione struggled to keep her focus, and her mind began to wander. As she closed her book and leaned back in her chair, a few voices came into better hearing range. Hermione was not very aware of someone who must have been sitting on the desk behind her. It was Draco. _Who else, _she thought to herself.

Draco was currently sitting on the desk that two fifth years shared. They were giggling ferociously as he stared down at them, wearing his infamous smirk. He knew Hermione would be listening, and he knew that she was aware of his presence. He would often click his foot against her chair.

"So Draco," one of the girls started. _Click_. "Have a girlfriend?

Both girls looked at him with a pathetically desperate look in their eyes.

It made Draco sick.

_Click._

"I get around."

Laughter, high-pitched shrieking laughter. It wasn't as if they weren't good looking. They were. But Draco decided after the first two minutes they weren't worth anything. They _were_ fifth years.

The second girl, Draco thought she was named Marissa, spoke, "Well if-"

"Good afternoon class!" Their Professor came into the room, "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. Mr. Malfoy, to your seat, Miss Brown, hush, class is beginning."

Draco swung down from the desk. As he passed Hermione, he discretely dropped a piece of parchment on her desk. Hermione looked around to see if anyone had noticed. They hadn't. She opened the sheet slowly and read it. _Detention tonight. Don't forget._ Hermione closed her eyes, she had forgotten. Her and Draco's detention with Professor Binns had been rescheduled twice. Tonight it was, from six to nine. When she opened her eyes, he was staring at her. She nodded slowly to let him know she had gotten the message. After that, he seemed satisfied and returned his attention to their professor.

---------------------

"Ginny," Hermione addressed her friend that night in the common room. Ginny turned to her as she came in. "If anyone asks, I have my make-up detention, and I'll be back after nine." Hermione told her.

"Sure, no problem." Ginny said.

Hermione lifted her bag to her shoulder and started to exit, but turned back.

"Oh! This months Hogsmede trip is next week right?" Ginny nodded. "Good, you and I have a lunch date. There's something I have to tell you, if I have the stomach to do it by then."

Ginny looked at her, confused, but Hermione was gone before she could ask the question.

It was 5:45 when Hermione left the common room. The History of Magic room was close, and as she passed through the corridors, decorations were already being put up for Halloween. She turned into the class corridor just as Draco stepped to the door. He waited, and when she got here, he held it open for her (After making sure no one was around, of course).

"Thank you." She said quietly as she stepped in.

"Good, good! You're both early, "Professor Binns said, "Now, you'll need to check all those books, make sure they're intact, and re-number them all. Because you can see, I'm incapable."

Both students looked to where he was referring. Sitting on the back shelf were two or three hundred old copies of Hogwarts, A History.

"P-Professor, all those?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, not to worry Miss Granger. You have three hours, and I won't be here to bother you. I have a meeting I must attend." He said, and was out the door.

Draco crossed the room and locked the door. Hermione turned her head sharply, "What was that for?"

"Relax. I just think we'll work better without distractions."

Hermione sighed and went over to the books, Draco not far behind her. When she stopped, he stood directly behind her, leaving few inches between them. Draco had the urge to jus take her hand and tell her that whatever was going on, whatever she had to go through, would fix itself in time. And although he could plainly see through her, 'I'm okay' look, his inner voice decided against these actions. Fearing that it would make their situation worse than it already was. Instead he spoke quietly, his face near to the side of hers, "Maybe we should get started then?"

Hermione jumped when she heard him, she hadn't realized they were that close. She moved quickly to one end of the shelf and half-heartedly started flipping through the book closest to her. She had half turned away, but Draco stood watching her. He didn't smirk or scowl. He seemed perfectly content.

"Maybe you should…"Hermione said, referring to the books.

"Oh, right." He walked over to a section, just a few feet away. The two worked in silence for nearly two hours. When Hermione would finish a section, she would move to another end, trying to avoid as much, interaction as possible. But by the time 8:00 came around, being within five feet of each other was unavoidable.

So they stood, one on each end. Both of them were inwardly desperate to say something, anything. After it was dark, and cold, not speaking was creating a frigid atmosphere.

"So, how about that Transfiguration test?" Draco attempted to break that ice. Hermione shrugged. "I'm not worried. I'm rather good at changing the anatomy of birds."

Draco smirked, "You're rather good at a lot of things."

Hermione blushed as she picked up another book. "You know, I'm _rather good_ in that class…if you ever need help." She paused and laughed slightly, "I do recall you had some trouble with your bird's vocal system?"

He laughed, "Sounded like Crabbe after the Christmas feast."

"And you told him that too."

"And he told me he wasn't going to eat for the rest of the week." Draco laughed once more, "That lasted all of four hours."

The two went back and forth on the subject for nearly twenty minutes. It also seemed as if things were moving quicker when they were civil.

With only twenty minutes left, both stared at the pile of about forty books.

"There is no way we're going to finish." Hermione said as she hurried to get another book.

Draco shrugged and drew his wand from his robes and pointed it at the books. Hermione halted his hand. "We can't use magi! Not in detention!"

He rolled his eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you to relax? A simple hover charm won't do anything bad."

Draco put his non-verbal skills to work and with a few waves of his wand, the books had lined up in a sort of procession. They were in two groups, and flew to each student, and back to the desk when they were successfully examined and numbered. Hermione worked her fingers when they were numb, carefully but quickly reviewing each book. Draco watched her as she intently worked with the books. He enjoyed seeing her diligently working, with just a hint of frustration. Of course, he would never allude to his. In public they would rarely speak. And when they did, she was Granger, and he was Malfoy. Their remarks were short and fresh to one another. Only when they were alone like this did he feel safe to be kind. Sometimes though, he would be in a sour mood and snap at her, breaking whatever they had for a time. This, of course, occurred all through their sixth year. Draco thought about last year and smirked inwardly. Their meetings would occur usually every other week, sometimes less. It was a comfort thing. Neither knew before that the other could be such a relief. Their first meeting was entirely an accident, the second, not as much. And by the third time they were together, both could forget their social standings and just be. Whatever it is they might be.

Hermione sighed as she marked the final book and put it down. They had stopped circling above her, and were neatly piled on the back table. The clock read 8:55.

"All with five minutes to spare." Draco said, dropping into a nearby chair.

"I suppose I can go. I have some work to do…" Hermione said as she retrieved her bag and headed for the door. She half expected Draco to say something, ask her to stay. But he didn't. So Hermione pushed opened the door and stepped into the corridor, slightly disappointed. But only slightly.

----------------

The school watched from the stands as the players dodged raindrops on the Quidditch Pitch. Ginny and Hermione stood huddled together, both searching for Harry.

"Maybe he disappeared into the clouds." Hermione said pointing.

Ginny shook her head, "He's still on the pitch someplace."

They had to raise their voice over the wind and rain, but Hermione could now clearly see the Number Seven jersey flapping in the wind. Both girls tried to hear the commentator but nothing was audible over the storm.

"Look! Look!" Ginny pointed excitedly toward the field, "I think he's seen it."

Indeed, Harry had spun around and was racing toward the outer edge. Hufflepuff was up fifty points, and Gryffindor could easily win if Harry caught the snitch. The gold and red section of the stands hooted and hollered as they noticed Harry following what was probably the snitch. Ginny was saying something to Hermione, but her voice was no longer loud enough over the cheering of their house. Both girls turned their attention to the field to see Harry being led off triumphantly.

Ginny grinned broadly, "I'm going to go see him, want to come?"

Hermione shook her head, "I'm going to take my time. I'll see you in the common room."

Ginny nodded and squeezed between the crowds. Her and Harry hadn't gotten back together, but they mended their friendship very well. They could actually stand to be together now, without awkwardness. Hermione smiled at her as she walked away. The stands emptied quickly, everyone was eager to get back to the common room and commend Harry for his playing. As Hermione left the stands and emerged on the field, she saw a single person crossing from another section. She turned and kept walking, only slower.

Draco caught up, and stayed a few steps behind her. He spoke loudly, but no one but Hermione was there, "Would think there will be a celebration in the Chosen One's common room. Could get noisy." Then he walked faster and whispered as he passed Hermione, "What a time for some reading."

He didn't turn back, and she didn't ask questions. Hermione didn't need to decode this message.

The Gryffindor common room was bustling with noise and excitement. Ron sat near the fire with a few sixth years, but Harry was the center of attention today. Dean strode up to him with fellow seventh years in tow, "Great job Harry." The other students agreed with a clap on the back as he passed. Harry half expected to see another student, but instead he heard a squeaky voice coming from out of eyesight.

"Harry Potter, sir. It is Dobby!" the house elf squeaked at Harry's knees.

"Whoa! Dobby, hi." He addressed the short elf.

"Harry Potter must come see! Come see his-"  
"See what?"

"Come see Harry Potter! Come see Hermee."(He put emphasis on 'ee')

"Hermee? What, oh! Hermione? What's wrong?"

"Come see! She is in the library!" Dobby pulled on Harry's sleeve and rushed him out the door. Harry stopped him in the corridor.

"Dobby, she's always there. I'm sure she's fine."

"Come sir! Dobby don't think you will think so!"  
Harry reluctantly let him lead him to the library. As soon as he entered, Dobby pulled him to his knees and looked through the bookshelves.

Harry first only saw Hermione, sitting contently on the desk reading. But then he saw someone else cross over to her and lean on the desk next to her.

"Malfoy?" Harry whispered to himself.

"Dobby though you would be upset." Dobby said surveying the scene.

Harry couldn't hear anything, but he saw Draco say something quietly to Hermione, causing her to throw her head back in laughter. This also warranted a fierce, 'shh' from the librarian.

Harry scowled and addressed Dobby, "Thanks Dobby, lets go." Harry got up and left the library, now only occupied by Draco and Hermione.

Draco hovered hover Hermione's shoulder and pretended to read the book in her hands.

"So," he began, "what about your love life or, lack thereof."

"Well you're rather blunt." Hermione answered absent-mindedly.

He laughed, "What, no one you secretly fancy running about the school?"

Hermione shut the book in her hands and hopped off the desk. "Because it's any of your business."

"D'you have a boyfriend?" he asked pointedly.

"No."

Draco nodded, "What's his name?"

"Are you daft?" Hermione crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Are you daft, are you daft." Draco repeatedly mumbled, "Hm, can't say I know him."

"Goodbye Draco." Hermione said and turned on her heel to exit. Draco called after her. "Is he in Hufflepuff? You know I don't socialize with them much." Hermione stopped and let him continue, "All that love, peace, happiness, It damages my ego."

She laughed from across the room, "An ego that big? I didn't think it could be damaged!"

"Sore loss for them today. Tell him that I send my deepest sympathies."

Hermione exited and gave him a sarcastic wave from the hall.

---------

A/N: That whole "Do you have a boyfriend" thing, actually happened to me. So I thought I would put it in there. It was actually very amusing. I suppose you had to be there. I just finished writing Chapter Five and started Six. So expect chapter four up either tomorrow, or next weekend, we'll see.

Hi Jessca.


	4. Refuge

_Author's Note: _Sorry, sorry sorry! Will you ever forgive me? I just didn't get a chance to finish typing. But it's a rather short chapter. Five is longer...and more exciting. I think you'll like it when I get it up. But for now, this is filler. So don't expect phenomenal work!

"Goodbye Draco." Hermione said and turned on her heel to exit. Draco called after her. "Is he in Hufflepuff? You know I don't socialize with them much." Hermione stopped and let him continue, "All that love, peace, happiness, It damages my ego."

She laughed from across the room, "An ego that big? I didn't think it could be damaged!"

"Sore loss for them today. Tell him that I send my deepest sympathies."

Hermione exited and gave him a sarcastic wave from the hall.

**Chapter Four**

**Refuge**

When Hermione returned to the common room just a few minutes later, Harry was already waiting for her outside the portrait.

"Oh, Hi Harry." She said when she saw him. They hadn't returned to speaking terms after their fall out a few weeks previous.

"I need to talk to you." He said seriously.

Hermione pushed all thoughts of their fight from her mind, "Why? Are you okay?"

Harry nodded, "I'm fine, It's you."

"Me? Oh, Harry not this again."

He was brief, "I saw you in the library."

"Are you spying on me?"

"No," Harry said slowly, "Dobby."

"Dobby? Harry, listen-" she began, but was cut off.

"Hermione just tell me the truth. Were you there with who I saw you there with? Or was it just a chance meeting?"  
Hermione inhaled, "I didn't actually plan it, nor did I go in there with him, but yes Harry, I was."

When Harry didn't answer, only stared at her, Hermione pleaded, "Please don't tell anyone. Even Ron, no, especially Ron. I need this to be kept." She said, grasping near her heart for a gesture.

"Look, I don't know why you're going around with him, and I won't pretend to. But it can't be good. Nothing, I mean nothing good and possibly come from this. I advise you to stay away, but I know you wont listen to me. So if you get hurt mentally, emotionally, its your own fault. I can't promise you I'll be here."

Hermione stared into the green eyes that implored her, "Harry, don't try to be such a damn hero. It gets old."

Both teenagers started at each other for a moment. Hermione turned swiftly to the portrait. "Ghouls." She spat before walking through to the common room.

"I'm only trying to help!" Harry hollered after her.

She didn't turn around, "Then find someone who needs it!" She stepped up to the stairs, but met Ginny on the way down. "Oh, Hi Hermione! Look," she told her as she went back upstairs at her side, "The trip has been cancelled for next week."

Hermione frowned, "Oh, okay. The next one then?"

Ginny nodded as she let her go at the dorms and turned to leave. "Where did you go anyhow, you missed quite the celebration."

"Library." Was all Hermione said before shutting the door for the night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The great hall was buzzing with rumors by the next weekend. Word was going around about a surprise for the school over the holiday. Saturday was supposedly the announcement night. And they were right. At the end of dinner, a sudden voice hushed everyone.

"If I may have your attention! Ah, good. Now, in response to recent events, the rest of the staff and I thought it would be entertaining to have a few extra nights this year for…fun. Should you agree, which I can see you already do, we will bring back the traditional dance, which you so enjoyed years ago. These dances," she paused, "Yes, Miss Bones, more than one, Will be held periodically through the remainder of the year."

The students were not hardly listening, their voices rose with excitement.

"However! Four seventh year students will be chosen to organize the dances, and will be entirely in charge and on their own. These students will be announced in a week's time, and the first dance will occur as soon as they decide. That is all."

Hermione spoke excitedly to her table, "Wonder who'll be chosen."

"You of course," Ginny laughed, "And perhaps a Ravenclaw. I'm sure they'll pick studious students who'll have more time to put into planning.

"Me? I don't think so. Four students…you think they'll do one per house?"

"Probably, seems logical. I mean, inter-house relations." Harry said, suddenly directing the answer to Ron.

Hermione sighed. As if she would have the time to plan dances all year. If she did get chose, who would be from the other houses? She pondered the though, with several names exiting and entering her mind.

"I won't hold my breath." She said after a moment, "There are plenty of people for the job better than me."

"Not in Gryffindor. We're loyal all right, brave too. But organization skills, not our best trait." Ron said as he and the rest of the group stood from the table. Him, Hermione, Ginny and Harry exited one by one until they were one line walking through the corridor.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Hero Harry and company." A cool voice rang from behind, "Surprised you haven't gotten matching scars yet."  
Hermione looked away, she didn't want to get in the middle, or be put there.

"Lets not get into this today Malfoy, okay? Neither of us is in any position whatsoever."

"Harry, don't," Hermione whispered.  
Draco eyed her and her eyes adverted quickly.

"Hermione, this doesn't concern you, just stay out." Ron spat quietly.

"But it does concern her." Harry said quickly before walking off, Ginny and Ron followed slowly behind.

Hermione stood alone in the hall, with the exception of Draco's presence. Once the others were out of earshot, he addressed her, "You told him?"

She shook her head, "He just found out. He saw us in the library last week.

"And you told him."

"What was I supposed to do? He saw with his own eyes…I couldn't deny what he saw."

"So then, what now?"  
"I'm sorry." She whispered after a period of silence.

Draco looked around, the hallways were deserted. He crossed the hall until he was standing in front of her, his hands leisurely in his pockets.

"I told him not to tell anyone. I don't think he has."  
Draco sighed, "How long do you think that'll last?"

Hermione looked up at him, "He's really not like that. I asked him a favor. Unless something bad happens…"

"Hey, I'm already the bad. How much worse could things get?"

Hermione laughed once. "I don't even want to think about that."

Draco sighed and turned to lean against the wall. Hermione followed and stood on his right, "I want to say here. Not go back, not go forward."

"Hmm…" he turned his head to face her, "Why's that?"

She paused a moment, choosing her words carefully, "Because I'm content. I mean, I consider you a friend. In an odd, strange, alternate universe, my-friends-would-kill-me-if-they-knew short of way." Another pause as she met his eyes, which were hovering above her. She laughed slightly, "You think I'm crazy."

"No. I don't. I suppose it could be true. In that odd, strange, alternate universe way of yours."

Hermione chuckled, a light pink color flushed her cheeks. But she was content. She didn't know what had happened since last year, and since the beginning of the year, and she didn't care. She was…getting along, better than ever with Draco Malfoy, and she was actually enjoying his company.

"Yes, well…" she drifted, looking briefly at her wristwatch.

She desperately wanted to stay. She felt an aching need to pour out her troubles, and at this moment she felt about ready to burst.

"I should go." _So much for that._ She thought, _stupid brain. Never listening to me._

"Sure, me too."

Hermione pushed from the wall and walked off, but Draco's voice followed her momentarily, and she paused.

"Granger," he called down the hall, "Good luck with that planning position. I hear you're a shoe-in."

Hermione smiled, only partly to herself. _Ha, heard from who?_ She continued down the hall toward the common room. Why was it so easy to be in his presence, yet so hard to actually reveal what she was hiding…all her troubles. _Protection, Hermione. You know that._ True, what she kept to herself couldn't hurt anyone…anyone except her.

A crowd was gathered in the center of the common room near a recently posted bulletin. Lavender stood in the center of the mess, standing on the table like she was some kind of royal, with a piece of paper in her hands. "Okay! Shush! 'Houses will be voting for one seventh-year student to represent their house. Voting will take place this week; winners will be announced next Sunday at breakfast. Please only vote once, as the box will close at the conclusion of voting. Please choose your candidate wisely.'" Lavender dropped the paper next to the box after hopping off the table. "Well, remember to vote for me!" she said with a toss of her blond hair and stalked off with her giggling friends in toe.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Ginny approached her with parchment; "I'm putting you down Hermione. So are Harry and Ron, though Harry won't admit it."

"Oh Ginny!" Hermione halted her, "You know how busy I am? I won't have the time!"

And it was true, a seventh-year student, with major exams coming her way, having an extra chore to do, wouldn't be easy.

"Oh, relax." Hermione's heart pulled at her, she could hear the _creaaaak_ing twinges, Ginny continued, "You'll be for the best for the job; suck it up." Hermione scowled at her red-haired friend and turned to head upstairs. Away from all the chatter, away from this sloppy, sticky mess that kept the cobwebs in her brain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Authors end note: _So. Review? That would be great. Chapter 5 is one you don't want to miss, so don't freak out since this wasn't too great. Ummm. Yeah it hit me when Jess mentioned how sappy I was getting, so trust me she helped me, and the coming chapters are alot better. And don't worry about the Draco instead of Malfoy thing, that will resolve it self. I can't have Hermione call him Draco, its just too weird. (Another thing Jessca pointed out)

Hi to Jessca, & Samtha.


	5. Drenched

**A/N:**Okay, I have to say, this chapter was interesting for me to write. Tell me your honest feedback. I needed to do something that would conflict the characters, it was becoming too easy. So let me know.Chapter Six is coming along. It's the longest chapter, and I haven't even finished writing it yet, but it's already nearly twenty written pages, which means its already twice as long as this one, and I've still got alot to write. I think I might have the actual dance appear in the seventh chapter, because six is so long at the moment. But for now, enjoy.

**Chapter ive**

**Drenched**

By the following Wednesday, nearly all house votes had been cast. While Hermione's classmates cheered her on, she desperately wished she wouldn't be chosen. Sitting in the common room, she took her eyes away from her book and to the dimming fire. They were sore from reading in the dim light, and almost useless now that the fire was so low. Continuing her tour about the empty room, she landed her eyes on the ballot box on the table and sighed deeply. She still hadn't cast her vote. She knew a few first years were voting for Harry, he was, after all, 'the chosen one' or whatever his new nickname was. She almost considered voting for Lavender, but then her mind came back, _Lavender. Lavender Brown. Think about that Hermione…honestly!_ Honestly she thought. Lavender wouldn't be as good as she would be, even though she didn't think she wanted this huge responsibility to make everything just so. Not in her last, and most important year of schooling. But against her better wishes, she scribbled down her own name on a slip of parchment and dropped it in the box. It locked itself immediately. Indeed, she had been the only one who hadn't voted, until now. What she was worried about was the results. She knew that winning would mean different things, being more known, having the weight and opinions of her whole house on her shoulders, and possibly not even wanting to work with the other house representatives. She groaned loudly and threw her head back onto the couch closing her eyes. Soon, a voice interrupted her dreadful thoughts.

"You okay Hermione?"  
She didn't bother looking to see who it was, "No!"

The person sat down next to her and she glanced over quickly when she felt the pressure on the opposite side of the couch; it was only Ron.

"You're sitting in the dark, with a book. Should I leave you two alone?" Ron tried to joke, but Hermione wasn't having it and sat upright once again, "That's not funny Ron," she groaned.

"Okay, okay, fine. What's bothering you?"

"It's just…I _really_ don't want to be picked for this representation thing. It's just that, I don't have the time, I wouldn't be any good at it, and I don't mingle much with other houses. I'm all wrong for it."

"That's it? That's why you're sitting alone in the dark, completely depressed?"

"Ron! This is serious." Hermione said standing and crossing to the other side of the table. "What if I sealed my own fate by putting in that last vote? What if that one vote was the difference between me being picked or not?"

"All right, hold on. Look, you're wrong." Hermione glared at Ron, but let him continue on this rant, "You're probably one of the _most_ qualified for the job. You k now all these advanced charms, and you have the best organization skills I know-"

"But that doesn't mean I want to _do _this!"

Ron was silenced. Hermione crossed back over and sat next to him again, facing him.

"Ron…" she began cautiously, "Has Harry told you anything…about me, lately?'

Ron eyed her, "Like what?"

"Oh, nothing." She said tucking a piece of hair casually behind her here. "Forget I say anything. 'Night.

She hurried away and up the stairs, leaving a confused Ron on the couch, he was left in the dark.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione hardly slept on Friday night. She tossed and turned, and couldn't quite put her finger on what made her so nervous about the votes. Other than the fact that she didn't want to do the job. Something else was nagging, and it kept nagging through Saturday morning. After breakfast their professor, and of course, appointed headmistress addressed the school.

"By now, all your house votes have been cast. These four students will conduct meetings at their own discretion, and plan these dances with only our approval. Should you want to suggest something to the committee, you may approach your house representative. Now, can I have the results? Ah, yes, thank you Hagrid."

The hall silenced completely, awaiting the first results, Mcgonnagal held them off again.

"If I call your name, please report to my office after breakfast. From Gryffindor, ahh, hardly a surprise, Miss Hermione Granger!"

A cheer erupted from the table and Hermione hid her face, _oh fabulous._ She thought grimly. She smiled weakly at her housemates, who cheered her on, all except for Lavender, who was positively gob smacked.

"From Hufflepuff, Miss Janice Milton!"

The Hufflepuff table cheered, and Hermione sough the girl out. She was a blushing girl with a dark blond colour to her hair. Hermione shrugged to herself, having only seen her a few times.

"Ravenclaw, Adele Lock!"

Another name Hermione had never known. But apparently she was close with Janice. Immediately the two girls rushed to hug each other from across the way. Adele was average height, just north of six feet, and had raven coloured hair that seemed perfectly soft and wavy. The two best friends could not look more different.

"And now from Slytherin…"

Hermione winced. She now knew why she was so nervous this morning. She knew what was coming. Who was possibly the most popular in the seventh year Slytherin dorms?

"Draco Malfoy!"

_Saw that coming. _She glanced over carefully as his housemates praised him.

"Now remember to see me after breakfast. That is all."

Never once since their fourth year had Hermione seen such an enthusiastic group at Hogwarts. Food was forgotten on half-empty places, and movement was in a wave from table to table. Bundles of people grouped around at sections of house tables to talk to their winners. Hermione was able to slip from the grasp of her friends just as three other students exited the great hall. The corridors were significantly quieter than the great hall, but echoing footsteps could be heard not too far away.

As she made her way down the stone hallways, Hermione caught sight of the other three students waiting just outside the office. Daring not to make eye contact, she pretended to be simply fascinated by the tapestry hanging nearby. She thought she could hear someone begin to speak, but they were cut off as Mcgonnagal came clicking down the hall "Good, you're all here. Come along."

She mumbled something under her breath, and the old statue leapt aside and the students stepped into the rotating stairs. The journey to the office took no more than a few seconds, but the burning silence created the atmosphere of it taking hours.

In the spacious office, four different coloured chairs were seated in front of the largest desk. The students took the cue and seated in the appropriate seats. From left to right; Adele, Draco, Janice, and Hermione. Professor Mcgonnagal began to speak.

"Although these positions are a privilege, they are not to be taken without care. Your responsibilities will be in planning, execution, and cleaning. The only say you'll receive from me is when I approve your plans the week before. You'll plan themes, if you so choose to have them, dates, times, food and drinks, decorations, supply music. And you'll also have to be on the job to prevent anything out of hand occurring. These dances are tasteful, that is all that I must insist. Do you understand so far?"

The four students murmured and nodded.

"Good." She stood and crossed in front of the desk, "You are seventh year students, and some of the best," she eyed Hermione, who blushed slightly, "I trust you'll do well. You'll also be cleaning up the night of the dances. Because of recent events, I believe you students deserve some time off. I do hope you don't take advantage of the power and trust I'm giving you. Where and when you meet is up to you entirely. SO you may decide yourselves now. I must go and prepare for the trip. We leave in an hour, so don't waste time."

She exited swiftly. There one minute, gone the next.

Hermione exhaled when she realized she was holding her breath the entire time.

"Bloody woman never shuts up." Draco said after a long period of silence. "So, I thought we could do this meeting Sunday, it's near, and the school schedule's free." He stood and turned to lean on the desk.

"Hold on," Janice interrupted, "Who put you in charge?"

Adele, obviously smitten, gazed up adoringly at Draco, "Oh Jan, let it go will you?"

Everything looked to Hermione, (save for Adele) expecting her to interject. Startled, she stumbled out a few words, "Oh-Sunday is fine, I suppose."

Draco nodded, "Good. How about the library? I know that's your forte, Granger. And on a Sunday, it'll be private."

"Brilliant idea," Adele said dreamily.

Hermione held back a disgusted cough and stood immediately, the rest followed, "So it's settled. Tomorrow after dinner, in the library." She led the way of the office and stood at the bottom of the stairs. Janice tugged on Adele's sleeve as she attempted to say goodbye to Draco. Hermione stifled a laugh as the two girls started down the hall. Draco and Hermione walked on opposite sides of the corridor for a long while, before they separated, by instinct, Hermione to the tower, and Draco to the dungeons.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a sunny day, early November. Hermione was aching to get to Hogsmede for a break. Ginny had abandoned her for some other sixth year students, so Ron was still playing mediator between her and Harry. The wind blew up around the leaves around them, and Hermione could almost taste the snow that would fall within the next few weeks.

"Ron, I'm gonna duck into Honeydukes, you want anything?" Harry said, crossing over to the door.

"Nah, I need to buy Christmas presents, better start saving now."

Harry nodded, "I'll meet you later then."

Hermione and Ron walked in silence. Neither felt up to talking. Just as they were about to turn a corner, something in a nearby alley caught her eye.

"Um, Ron you go on ahead, I think I spotted Ginny. I'm going to see her, I'll be back later." Hermione told him in a distracted rush.

She started to walk away and glanced back to make sure Ron was out of sight. She hadn't send Ginny at all. What she did see was a figure leaning, and a flash of white as they headed down the alley. Her attention was significantly turned and she almost tripped over a crowd of people as she made her way though the street to the opposite side. The alley was quite narrow, but rather clean, for an alley. It didn't take her long to seek who she was looking for.

"Do you sulk around in deserted alleyways often?" she called out three or four feet in front of her. Draco (Hermione could tell for sure now) didn't stop walking, but smirked to himself, "One of my character flaws, I'm afraid."

Hermione jogged to catch up with him.

"What're you doing here anyway?" he asked her, keeping his brisk pace.

"Thought you could use the company."

"Hm."

"Okay, Ron and Harry were getting on my nerves."

"Ah-ha! We get to the root of her reasoning."

Hermione laughed, "It's just that the silence is so stressful. Harry and I haven't made up…"

Draco didn't say anything. He knew she wouldn't he happy. He would say something along the lines of, _what an ass. You know, Potty's no good for anyone anyways, might as well have gotten mauled by that bloody hippogriff instead of me…"_

Hermione interrupted his thoughts with a small laugh, "you can say it, I know you're thinking something."

"I was just thinking that, well wondering actually, remember a few weeks ago you said we both had issues to work out?"

Hermione nodded, "Sure."

"Well, I know my fathers death was a problem for me, and I'm over it. But I couldn't help wondering what's been bothering you."

"You honestly want to know?"

"Honestly."

Hermione took a silent deep breath, but didn't speak as they kept walking. The only person she told about her parents was Ginny. She couldn't talk to Harry, and didn't particularly want to talk to Ron. She had definitely thought of telling Draco. And almost did one day in the library. They had been getting along fine, and she was over emotional, and he was being particularly charming, if you could consider him that, ever. But for whatever reason, she didn't. At the end of last year, she closed off her heart. She had thought this year would be for her and Ron to get closer, like so many people assumed. But it just wasn't happening. Five minutes passed before somebody finally opened their mouth; it was Draco.

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

Hermione thought fast, "It's you." She lied.

"Bloody hell, what'd I do now?"

Both stopped dead in the alley and faced each other. Hermione cringed, she didn't think through this part of the lie.

"Well-I-I mean, you-"

"Now she has nothing to say! I'm awestruck Granger, really."

Hermione inhaled, "Draco, hold on…" she tried to be clam, but for whatever reason, he was furious.

"Draco is it? Why not resort back to Malfoy, or 'you stupid ferret'?"

"Will you shut up and let me talk!?" she screamed abruptly.

"No!" but his mind said, 'sure' and he silenced.

"Since last year you've been keeping me away from finding someone. I've been too damn busy with you that I haven't stopped to see if anyone was around me! I know I shouldn't point blame, but when you stopped talking to me last year, I was done-"

"So it's my fault that you're too blind and proud to see that red-headed prat and give him a chance?! I must be one big road block if you couldn't notice that!"

"Look at you! Insulting him. You must be awfully jealous to-"

"Me? Jealous? And I thought you were clever."

"Just stop! Stop cutting me off, stop pretending you're so superior, and stop acting like you're smarter than everyone, you're not!"

"And you are?"

"What does it take to get you to shut your mouth and listen?"

He didn't have time to answer, and he didn't realize what he was doing until it was too late, until he was so wrapped up in his emotions that he did something he would have never thought of. He kissed Hermione. He grabbed her and kissed her hard, with malice in him, for as long as he could until she had the chance to push him away roughly.

"Who's blind now?" was what she whispered before walking away and breaking into an angry sprint down the alley.

Draco stood for a moment, feet planted, still in shock from what he had done. And he didn't know why he did. He hadn't even really enjoyed it, he felt guilty now. But not in a pitiful way, just confused. He spoke quietly to know one, "Both of us."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So, review. I'm nervous about this chapter. Also, it gets better, I know I keep saying that, but the writing gets better. Writing this story has taught me alot so far, and I'm not even close to being finished.


	6. Normality Check

A/N:** Wow, it's been too long! This chapter took me forever to type. It was nearly 30 written pages, and nearly 9 typed. So i've been trying my hardest to get it up for you. I actually like this chapter quite a bit. So I hope you enjoy. Many thanks to Jess who helped me out a bit in this chapter, you're my angel, see you tomorrow :). Read, review, etc. Comments, critisism, questions, anything you ask, I'll answer!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

He didn't have time to answer, and he didn't realize what he was doing until it was too late, until he was so wrapped up in his emotions that he did something he would have never thought of. He kissed Hermione. He grabbed her and kissed her hard, with malice in him, for as long as he could until she had the chance to push him away roughly.

"Who's blind now?" was what she whispered before walking away and breaking into an angry sprint down the alley.

Draco stood for a moment, feet planted, still in shock from what he had done. And he didn't know why he did. He hadn't even really enjoyed it, he felt guilty now. But not in a pitiful way, just confused. He spoke quietly to know one, "Both of us."

**Chapter Six**

**Normality Check**

_Run, run, faster. Just find Ginny and get to the castle._ Hermione moved quickly through the people on the narrow street, her eyes stung as she shakily said 'excuse me' over and over as she looked for her sixth year friend. _Good God, Hermione. He just kissed you. _Over in a corner, near a shop window, she spotted her with some friends.

"Ginny!" she called through the crowd as she approached them. All her friends said hello. Now knowing her as one of the representatives.

"Hi everyone," she kept her voice as steady as possible, "Um, Gin, I'm going back to the castle, would you mind going with me?"

Ginny immediately saw her weak and watery smile and obliged, "Sorry guys, I'm going to go," she said to her friends and liked her arm with Hermione's.

"Hey, what happened?" she asked once they were far enough away. Hermione searched her mind for the right choice of words. _Oh, not much, Draco Malfoy kissed me. I'm furious…even though it wasn't the actual kiss that was horrid; it was the meaning behind it…._

"I-uh. I had a fight. With…someone who, up until recently, I thought was a friend."  
Ginny nodded, understanding, but not prodding, as Professor Sprout approached them.

"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, can I help you with anything? You look distraught."

Ginny piped up, "Hermione isn't feeling well, Professor. We were heading back to the castle, is that all right?"

Professor Sprout seemed to notice Hermione's look on her face. "Of course, dear, and if Miss Granger is physically ill, I suggest taking her to the hospital wing."

Both girls nodded, "Thanks professor."

"So," Ginny said as her and Hermione came up the long path to the castle, "You want to tell me what's going on?"

Walking in silence was far too heavy, and after fifteen minutes, someone had to talk.

"Too many people wondering what's wrong." Hermione said quietly. Quietly enough, Ginny could only have heard mumbling, so she went on talking, "Maybe there's something I should tell you now." She thought of where to begin. _Quicker is less painful,_ she thought, _maybe you can just blurt it out…_

"Hey! Wait up!"

Hermione looked down the path and saw Ron coking their way. She turned to Ginny and spoke at super speed.

"Ever since last year everything I've told you I was going to the library to study, to be on my own, I've been lying to you. I've been seeing someone, secretly." Ginny dropped her jaw, a frown on her face.

"Who?"

"I don't want to tell you. Once I do, you'll write me off, but you're the only one who won't despise me for the rest of our lives." She took in a deep breath and let it out. "Malfoy." She whispered.

"Who?" Ginny pulled away and frowned.

"Malfoy." She said a bit louder.

"Who?"

"Malfoy!" she exclaimed, Ginny stood wide-eyed, shaking her head.

"What about Malfoy?" Ron came up behind her. Hermione turned to face him.

"Oh, nothing!" she shook her head. "Gotta go." She said before she ran away in the opposite direction.

"What was that about?" he asked his sister.

"I'm not at liberty to say." Ginny sighed and left him standing confused.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dorm was empty when Hermione reached the top of the stairs. She gratefully accepted the silence and flopped face first onto her bed. She half expected herself to be terribly heartbroken and wallow in her own sorrow for the next week. But she also soon realized that he wasn't worth the depression and hibernation.

"Hermione! There you are!" Ginny came bursting upstairs. Behind her she could hear Ron tumbling after trying to approach the girls' dorms. ("Don't worry, I'm all right!")

"Ginny, don't start…" Hermione sat up and scrunched her legs under her.

Ginny began pacing and then stopped, "First, don't tell me when I can start, second, are you all right?"

Hermione nodded, "Fine. No sorrow here. I'm not going to waste good time that could be spent in the library." Her face went into a frown. "Or not."

"Or not what?" Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up, leaning against the wall. "Don't tell me you're actually considering…"

"I can't go there, he knows that's where I go when I need to relax."

"So what's your game plan? Avoid him at all costs?"

_No. I'm going to go to his dorm and snog him senseless. _

"Pretty much." She nodded. "What else can I do? This school doesn't allow you to stay away from people."

"You can't do that Hermione! Do you realize how much time you could waste trying to avoid him? Good-bye life!"

"I know that Ginny. But that's better than having to deal with humiliation for the rest of the year." They were silent for a moment.

"Why Malfoy? Why him Hermione?"

"Because, he doesn't know me."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"What he doesn't know, he won't tell." She sighed. "I've gotta go Ginny."

Hermione entered the library the next evening at exactly six thirty-five. She was trying to be late. It would save herself the energy of anger and yelling that would occur if her and Malfoy were alone. When she reached the only occupied table, she set her eyes upon Adele and Malfoy, who were closely whispering about something other than school dances. Hermione cleared her throat loudly, "Sorry I'm late…. where's Janice?"

"Oh, she's not feeling well." Adele said, "I told her I would fill her in."

Hermione nodded and pulled out a chair, putting her things in the empty space next to her. She sat across from Malfoy and Adele (who were actually sitting rather close) and began to address them, but Malfoy beat her to it.

"So, first dance. I vote for new years."

"Why not Christmas?" Hermione interjected, "It's classic."

"Too classic." Adele said, "I think Draco's new years Idea is perfect!"

"Fine, new years it is. Okay so do we agree it should be formal." They nodded, "Good." She began to jot down notes in front of her.

"You writing a novel about our meetings, Granger?"

Hermione glared at Malfoy. "Someone has to know what's going on."

He ignored her comment, "So, should be have an age bracket, fifth years and over?" he offered.

"Oh, come on. It's the first dance." Hermione said.

Malfoy shrugged, "Your point?"

"My point, Malfoy, is that just because some students are younger shouldn't mean they're excluded. What about having the dance from six to one…and the first and second years can leave at nine and party hard in their dorms until twelve-thirty. Third and fourth years can stay until midnight, and then go to their dorms until the dance is over at one."

Malfoy spoke, "One condition. The dance is from six-thirty to two."

Hermione stared angrily and surrendered. "All right, six-thirty to two. Adele?"

"Fine with me. Just don't finalize until we meet with Jan, okay?"

Hermione nodded, "Of course."

"How about music? Do you mind if I work with that?"

"Sure. I mean we'll all have to confirm with each other on topics. Music, entertainment, food."

"Food, you should put your two cents in there, Granger. Can't you get your little friends in the kitchen to pitch in?"

"For you information, S.P.E.W. was a very respectful organization."

"Am I missing something?" Adele asked.

"No." Hermione and Malfoy said.

"All right. I think that this was a successful meeting. Same time and place in a week?" Adele stood from her chair, obviously wanting to get out of the tension.

"In a hurry Adele?" Hermione asked her. She shook her head and dropped back into her seat, "No."

"Good. Now, speaking of food. I thought it would be nice to have a feast as well. A whole celebration!"

"Don' you think that's a tad outrageous?" Malfoy asked, skimming his own notes.

"Hardly," Hermione replied bitterly, "I think that the first dance should be big. Lots of colour, but still classy as well as fun. Maybe enchant some candles to have different colours, and have the courtyard open and decorated. There should be snow by then."

"Slow your roll, Granger."

Hermione's happy spirits dropped, but only momentarily. _Stupid anti-celebrators._

"Well, I think they're good ideas." Adele said.

Hermione perked up, "Thank you. At least somebody appreciates the finer things." Before Malfoy could respond she continued, "So I think we could start decorating around noon on new years day. So that gives us…just over six weeks to plan this."

"What's today?" Adele questioned.

"The Seventeenth"

"We have to get it into the teachers by the twenty fourth? So even less, just five weeks Well, how about four, four in case."

"Good idea. So one month. Lets meet Wednesday, and next Sunday after dinner. Then we'll increase meetings as much as we need to." Hermione said as she drafted more notes.

"Will I have any say? Or is this strictly a girl thing?" Malfoy asked.

"Oh don't fret, I'll include you plenty." Adele told him sweetly.

_Ew. Single, double, triple gag._

"Adele, walk with me?" she asked her, attempting to pry her away before she got herself into trouble, "We can toss ideas around."

Adele glanced at her briefly, "Next time? I promised Draco here that I'd stay after for a minute."  
_Bitch._

Hermione smiled, "Okay, sure, next time." She felt slightly sorry for Adele, being sucked in by Malfoy like that. But on the other hand, she didn't seem too sorry about it. She turned on her heel and rolled her eyes as she walked out of the library through the corridors.

Hermione walked into a busy common room at only fifteen minutes to eight that night. Most of her fellow students were finishing their weekend homework. She decided to mingle briefly and took a seat near the fire, just as Harry came down the boys' stairs.

"So, how's our star party planner?" he asked her, taking a seat on the back of the couch.

Hermione turned around swiftly to look up at him, "You're talking to me?"

"I talked to Ginny." He said simply.

"Oh." Hermione said quietly, "So, you know it's over then, all of it…"

"I would have talked to you sooner, but you've been so busy with your meetings…you've been hard to get a hold of."

_It's called an owl, Harry._

"Do me a favour," she told him, "Don't say 'I told you so'."

He smiled, "I won't. But I will say that Malfoy is a very large piece of shit."

"I can finally agree with you on that." She laughed as Ron approached them.

"You two finally made up? Thank God. How's the dance coming, any ideas?"

"You know I can't tell you, Ronald. Top secret."

Ron nodded and Harry swung his legs over the couch and landed in a sitting position.

"Malfoy given any headaches yet? I saw him pretty close with that Ravenclaw girl today." Harry told Hermione.

"Adele? Poor girl. He must have slipped her something. I don't think she's really that thick." Ron sighed.

"You should have seen them today. It's sickening. Like too much syrup on waffle morning." Hermione cringed. Repositioning herself on the couch, she turned to her two best friends, "Honestly though, you think she would have heard rumours about him, you know, practically being a Death Eater and all."

"Never underestimate, Hermione." Harry said with a warning finger, "Malfoy is an evil, devious, cunning genius." Harry's face stood still with complete seriousness.

Ron couldn't help but laugh, "Oh yeah? Why don't you have him prove it."

After five weeks of rigorous planning, sleepless nights, and heated fights, Hermione, Adele, Malfoy and Janice all sat in the headmistress's office. Hermione spoke first, being obviously prepared.

"We have everything set, Professor. Food, decorations, music, other entertainment."

"And we thought we would send each student their own invitation, depending on their year." Janice said.

"What do you mean, their year?" Mcgonnagal asked, seeming somewhat sceptical. Could they really pull off having three different end times?

"The whole dance will be from six-thirty to two," Adele said, "Seeing as it's New Years, of course. First and second years will stay until ten, and can celebrate until midnight. Third and fourth years can leave after midnight, and stay up until two in their dorms. Fifth though seventh years will say for the night."

"They're will be a feast too. From six-thirty to eight-thirty." Malfoy contributed, for a good measure.

"Well," Mcgonnagal sighed, "It seems this has been very well thought out. At this moment, I approve. Be forewarned, if anything I see goes on that I do not approve of, things might change."

Hermione beamed, and the rest exhaled a sigh of relief. Apparently, Hermione's hard work really did pay off for everyone. Details were discussed with their Headmistress for another twenty minutes; the announcement would be made that night at dinner.

Hermione walked between Janice and Adele as they made their way to the great hall for dinner.

"You two finish your shopping yet?" Janice asked casually.

"Christmas is day after tomorrow isn't it!" Adele was obviously excited, "I almost forgot. But I finished weeks ago.

'How about you Hermione?"

Hermione had no idea why they were acting as her new best friends. They had gotten along, sure. But she found Janice rather dull, and Adele was far too full of herself, and for adoration for Draco. "I'm done." She said simply.

At last, the great hall came into view, "See you later girls," Hermione said quickly and slipped away to her table. She took a seat across from Harry, just as Ron came in and sat next to him. He was clearly eyeing the food, "Mm, I'm starving…" he began to fill his plate, "Just out of curiosity," he asked Harry and Hermione, "What was it you two were fighting about again? I mean you haven't really talked about it…"

_The fact that I've been seeing Malfoy secretly for the past six months, and I could have a huge infatuation with him. Oops, you didn't know that, did you?_

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, and began speaking quickly in a language filled with 'well you see' and 'how it happen was, um'.

"Well, that was informative." Ron grumbled.

"So, Ron, Christmas is in two days." Hermione said as she helped herself to some food.

"Why, yes Hermione, it is! A gold star for you." He said as he picked up his fork.

Hermione crossed her arms. _Party pooper._

"What's the matter with you?" Harry frowned.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

Hermione looked at his plate, "You don't look fine." She pointed to the pile of food that was mashed together.

"I'd rather not talk about my pathetic existence at the dinner table."

"Well that's fine." Hermione said tensely, "Mcgonnagal is just about to announce the dance."

Most students too notice their Headmistress standing from her seat to address the school.

"As you all know, four of our students have been hard at work for weeks to produce you with your first dance of the year. On the eve of the New Year, the school will gather here in the great hall to celebrate. You will all get official invitations in your houses this evening according to your year. The whole of the dance will be from six-thirty to two in the morning. But don't get excited, only fifth years and over will be allowed the whole night."

She ended her speech abruptly and the students resumed their meals, but chatter still filled the air.

"So Ron, about that pathetic existence of yours." Harry said.  
Ron glared at him. Hermione turned to Ron," Oh, it can't be that bad." She said, nudging him to tell.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Okay, maybe I asked three different people to that dance, and just maybe…they all said no."

Ginny, who had recently found her seat next to the group tried hard to stifle her laughter, making her shake violently, and Ron blush a deep colour. Hermione elbowed her in the ribs and she quieted.

"Maybe they've already got dates." Hermione offered sympathetically.

Ron looked at her, "I don't think so, Hermione." His voice was thick and monotone.

She frowned, and felt honestly sorry for him. What were those girls thinking? Hermione actually thought him quite attractive now that he'd grown up. She thought of an idea and brightened. She couldn't…. well, why not?

"Ron." She began slowly, "Why don't I go with you?"

He was surprised, completely shocked in fact.  
"Y-you? Me? Her-Hermione-"

"Sure, why not? I mean we're…friends." She said carefully, "Maybe it'll be fun!" she smiled at him hopefully.

"Okay, sure." Ron said finally.  
"Great! Okay, well I have a meeting to get to, final details and all." Hermione said and found herself on her way out of the great hall. She was glad to be going to the dance with Ron. Sure, they secretly fancied one another for years, but she hoped that she would finally be past that; that they would both be finally past it.

Hermione woke early on Christmas morning. The rest of the dorm was still sleeping soundly. As she looked out the nearby window she saw snow, on the ground and falling. She suddenly missed the ski attempts with her parents. She stayed as school this holiday, for the dance. But also because of the tension that would be apparent if she went home.

A pile of presents decorated the foot of her bed. She wasn't very keen on opening them, but took the nearest one anyways. Inside shining red gift-wrap was Ginny's gift in a narrow box. A small card was signed, and the box held several sugar quills. _In true Ginny fashion_. Hermione thought it ironic, the fact that quills, and the very symbol of studious, upright Hermione is what would drive her parents up the wall. She couldn't help but laugh. However, Harry's gift was quite different. He only signed a card after writing four words, "I told you so."

_Smart-ass._ She did ask him not to say it, and he didn't. So she couldn't complain. And for the next half hour, she opened her gifts from Ron, Hagrid, her usual sweater from Mrs. Weasley, and even her parents.

Hermione let out a breath; hardly aware she had been holding it in. What she had really wanted, she knew she wouldn't receive. What if she wanted her life to be normal for once? No mad evil murderers, no parents fighting, no almost evil classmates pining for her. In a perfect world, none of these things existed. And her best friend wasn't the chosen one. She could finally live in peace. Closing her eyes, she imagined this world. Normality. But then again, she was reaching back to normal. Her and Harry made up, her grades were fine as usual, and her secret life was finished. She was more and more well known, and she was helping plan the biggest events of the year. The only weight on her heart was her parents. That dark cloud followed her for the whole year. But, it seemed, the sun was on its way back thought there too. She received a joint present from them. It nearly made her giddy to think of them making up, and she does _not _get giddy…nor did she want to actually imagine them making up. _That_ made her want to gag. But even still, the rain seemed the stop, and the thunder was left rumbling in the back of her mind where the sky flashed brightly, just every few seconds. So even if she was to see him on the other side, why not enjoy the normality while it lasts? You never knew when the winds will change on you.

And change they did. The afternoon before the dance had everybody high strung and Hermione's peasant and pensive mood from the week before was buried in food, music and sparkly decorations. Herself, Malfoy, Janice and Adele began decorating at noon as they had previously planned. But by three o'clock, between streamers, balloons, lights and table settings they were nowhere near done.

"We are never going to finish in time," Adele whiled. Hermione rolled her eyes.

_We will if you and Draco stop snogging and get to work._ "Why didn't Mcgonnagal get us some kinds to help? Like petty first years who are so scared of us they'll do anything…"

"Because we're supposed to be responsible, remember?" Hermione said from atop a floating stood, "That's also why we had to limit magic use. Now, hand me that, on the table. Whatever, just give it to me." She was referring to a small silver box sitting on a table below.

Janice picked it up curiously, "What's in it?" she asked as she handed it to Hermione.  
"Watch." She lifted the small lid and put it underneath the box in her hands. She reached into her wand pocked with her other hand and with a small wave, what looked like a million multi-coloured fireflies few out.

"What the bloody hell are those?" Malfoy jumped from his sitting position across the room.

"Mcgonnagal gave them to me. They're what they use to light the Christmas trees." Hermione sent the small glimmering lights very quickly to various places around the great hall, "I thought they'd look nice."

Malfoy frowned and swatted at a group who clustered near him. "Actually, Granger, they're rather annoying."

"So, we finally know what make up your chromosomes, then?" Hermione dropped her arms and hopped off the stool, a strange surge of agitation travelled through her. This wasn't going to be pretty. Stress plus Hermione was already disorganized, but toss Malfoy in…

"Well, everyone already knows that you're not made of!"

_Oh, no he didn't._

"You want to call me a mudblood Malfoy? Go ahead, don't let me stop you. We could argue and toss insults all day, but it won't get the decorations up in time!" Hermione slammed the box on the table nearest her, causing the silver and china to clatter momentarily.

"Damn the decorations! That's not what this is about and you know it. I'm so sick and tired of you-"

"Guys," Janice began, "How about you do this later?"

Malfoy ignored her, "you and your hero friends. You're the one who's avoiding things! You know what happened and you want nothing to do with it!"

"Well for once you've got something there. I want nothing to do with it, or you, anymore! Don't you get it? That was it it's over! I sure hope I don't need to spell it out for you!"

"Wow Granger. I'm sensing some real sexual tension here. Weasel not living up to the hysteria? Or is it Potter this week?"

"How in the world can you be so impossibly rude?"

Malfoy leaned against the table near him, "It's a gift really."

Hermione groaned loudly and mentally shut him out. She turned to straighten the silver on the table. Malfoy eyed her, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she said, whipping around suddenly, looking around, "Where'd they go?"

Adele and Janice were nowhere to be seen. Malfoy shrugged and made his way to the doors.

"You know what Malfoy? I really hate you!" Hermione called after him.

"It's about time!" he called back just as the doors closed behind him.

"Stupid, unreasonable, unreliable, UNBELIEVEABLE!" what started as a low mutter under her breath turned into an echoing chorus throughout the great hall. She turned on her heel briefly and she was indeed alone once again. Once again, she required her own company to console herself. Once again, there was nobody there at the exact moment she actually needed them. Defeated, that was how she felt. Around her nearly three quarters of the decorations were up and with nearly three hours until the dance and her committee nearly falling to pieces, she could only surrender.

The chair behind her suddenly became very welcoming and she slumped into it with a very audible sigh. Her furious breathing returned to normal as she hung her head in her hands. But she could still feel the beginning of a migraine approaching. And as if it wasn't bad enough…

"Finally cool down?" the doors opened again and that same cold voice had returned.

"You've been gone not fifteen minutes and you insist on coming back to harass me more?" Hermione said, not moving from where she sat.

"No," Malfoy said crossing to where he sat before, "Left my tie." He picked up the scrap of fabric that Adele, undoubtedly, removed earlier and waved it at her.

"Great. You've got it. Now go away." She told him sourly. Her brain told her not to move and just stay where she was. But apparently she didn't want to listen. Instead, she lifted her head ever so slightly.

"Touchy, touchy today Granger. I really don't have to go anywhere." He came over to the table where she was, "I can stay right, here" he sat sharply in the chair two feet away from her.

"Malfoy…" Hermione groaned, shaking the hair from her face, "What do you want?"

"I'm going to stay and annoy you until you talk."

_Man, he knew how to get under her skin._

"About what?" However, she knew very well what. The fight; the kiss.

"The quidditch final." He said somewhat sarcastically, "You _know_ what."

Truth; she knew. But it made her sick with unexpressed anger to think about it, let alone talk about it. The last month of dealing with Malfoy was entirely too close to Hell. And at this moment he was hardly two feet away, and just staring. But Hermione kept her gaze straight ahead, away from him.

"I'm not talking to you," she told him, an evident amount of fury in her tone. Malfoy didn't speak, and didn't move. S Hermione did. She stood and turned away, talking loud enough for him to hear.

"We can't do this you know. You know it, and I know it. It goes against everything we know and believe in. And there's nothing we can do to change that. I don't know why that is, and I don't pretend that I do. After that day…I was welcomed back into reality. I don't want to risk leaving it again." She felt hot tears threatening to spill.

Malfoy's jaw was tightly clenched, "Why's that?" he asked slowly, yet fiercely.

Hermione turned back to face him, "because I might not come back." She could feel her heart drop when Malfoy's eyes found hers. He wasn't happy.

"Just get out of here, Granger. I don't think I can even look at you." He spat angrily. Hermione had expected it. What else was she to expect? A mutual apology and for them to skip off happily ever after? Not likely. The blatant truth was that they really did despise one another. At the core, Hermione felt nothing except loathing, honest go goodness hate for Draco Malfoy. Even nine months ago, when she felt as if they started to be kin, her insides turned out with guilt. She wasn't supposed to want to know him. And even after they'd been in each other's company, she didn't know him, and he didn't know her. And she hated him for _ever_ being kind, because he wasn't supposed to be. And she hated herself for accepting him. She was stronger than that.

"I hope you fully comprehend this time." She began calmly as she made her way to the doors, "I won't go back."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: In the next two chapters...the dance! Yayyy aren't you excited?! I am. Seven is a good chapter as well, and I'm molding eight as I type.


	7. Our Parent Never Warned Us

**A/N:** I haven't updated in FOREVER! I know. I had a major writer's block and hadn't written a word since before the Christmas holiday. But the other day I started up again and I"m on a roll! I typed up this chapter today to keep you entertained and faithfull. Eight is eventfull as well, and nine is in the works. Enjoy. I hope you all had a great holiday, and didn't eat or drink too much!   


**Chapter Seven**

**Our Parents Never Warned Us**

Hermione stood on the stairs just before the closed doors of the great hall. Harry and Ginny were to her right, (they didn't actually "go together") and on her left, Hermione clutched Ron's hand nervously.

"Hermione, you're cutting off the circulation in my hand!" he said out of the corner of his mouth.

"Oh!" She looked down at Ron's hand, which was now turning purple. "Sorry! I'm just nervous."

"Hermione, relax. We have ten minute until the doors open, everything will be fine."

Hermione sighed slightly. She had been very much looking forward to going with Ron. Sure, they had been friends for a long time, but both their feeling had changed somewhere along the way. When? Hermione didn't know. She felt his continuing jealousy in their sixth year, and knew that keeping Lavender around was just to make sure she knew he was there. No matter how resisted he had seemed when she asked him, Hermione knew that he was just as glad as her on the inside.

"You better be right." She told Ron fiercely. "Professor!" Hermione spotted their school's headmistress coming down the stairs on her right.

"Ah, Miss Granger just the person I was looking," McGonnagal glanced at her friends, acknowledging them. "Potter, Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley." She turned back to Hermione, "I hate to tear you away from your friends, but I must request that you join the other student in the great hall." She wasted no time in walking off. Hermione was hesitantly, but quickly behind her. McGonnagal ranted on.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Lock and Milton are all waiting." She said opening the door to the great hall. "The students will enter, find a seat, and I'll allow you to be with me when I welcome everyone."

Hermione beamed as she entered the great hall. Everything was nearly as she envisioned it. Many round tables replaced the four long ones. Each was adorned with a shining white cloth, clean cute china with the Hogwarts great, and solid gold goblets. The entire room was completely vibrant. Colored drapes fell down the walls, including one for each house. The only similar feature was the sky with the sun setting, and the long teachers table at the head of the room.

Malfoy, Adele and Janice were all nearby that table, all in their most expensive…everything.

"Hi girls." Hermione said to Adele and Janice. "You look…lovely." She observed the girls. Janice chose a yellow dress. Which was far, far too short for a formal, and no robe or cloak of any king. But at least her hair was elegant in a knot at the back of her head. Hermione didn't even want to see what Adele was wearing, but as if she couldn't. A blood red, way too tight, way to low cut, floor length dress. She apparently had the decency to wear a cloak, which was now carelessly on, a chair next to...where Malfoy was sitting. Of course they came together. Both swimming in pure-blood galleons, both much too good looking for their own good. They were perfect together.

Both girl complimented Hermione's choice of clothes as they examined her long dark blue dress, that had a straight neckline, an uneven hem just below her knees, and a lower back line which-

"You're not really wearing that inside, are you Granger?"

Anal prat.

He was referring to the ice white cloak Hermione wore over her dress. Adele and Janice retreated slightly.

"I think you're got plenty of skin to ogle tonight, Malfoy." She glanced at Adele, who clenched her fists. "No offence…" she told her half-heartedly.

"Offence taken! I paid good galleons for this dress!"

"Oh, come off it, your _father_ paid good galleons for that dress!" Hermione said, crossing her arms.

Adele whined and slinked back to Malfoy, "Draco, tell the mudblood to stop being mean!"

Malfoy's arm slipped instantly around Adele's too-tiny waist. Her face frowned, but Hermione could see her eyes glimmering, 'Ha-ha. You know you're jealous.'

"Oh, I see. You start this mess and defend her." Hermione spat, now detaching her robe from the rest of her outfit.

"I started nothing. I merely made a comment." Malfoy said, with a mock apologetic look, "I was actually concerned with your well being-"

"Of course you were! Yes, and I just found out I've got millions of galleons hidden away and I'm adopted. Guess what! I'm not mudblood after all! You're a rotten liar Malfoy."

Both were about to get a second wind when McGonnagal approached again. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, will you please save your antics for later? I'm letting the students in."

Hermione glanced around. She had nearly forgotten she was at the dance. Hell of a dance it was too. The colors and warmth were enough to momentarily relieve her from her anger. Draping her cloak over her arms in front of her, she stood next to Janice, who was a very welcome pillar between Malfoy, Adele and herself. The giant doors slowly opened and a mass of students stood, captivated. Hermione brightened as she heard whispers and 'oohs' coming from various students. She spotted Ginny, Ron and Harry and took note of where they sat.

When everyone was seated and finished fussing over the table sets, McGonnagal addressed them again.

"Welcome everyone to the first dance of the year. Now it isn't just any dance, but a celebration of the year to come. As you can see, your planners have worked very hard to put this together for you. So I will now leave you to eat, dance, and enjoy! First and second years remember to leave promptly at ten o'clock.

As soon as the mini speech was finished, Hermione wove her way through to the table where Harry, Ron and Ginny sat. Lavender, Luna and Neville joined them there.

"So…" Hermione rubbed her hands together nervously, "What do you think?"

"Hermione, you've really outdone yourself this time, it looks amazing." Ginny told her, admiring the spectacular display of color and sparkle.

"Well it wasn't just me. But I just hope everything goes well."

"It will – whoa!" Ron had been leaning into his plate when food blossomed onto all their plates and those surrounding them. He looked at Hermione with sarcastic fury. She blushed superbly.

"Sorry. Should have warned you about that."

Harry laughed, "Hey, food is food. Lets eat."

Hermione hung her cloak around the chair and took a seat. Dinner consisted basically of everything you could want including numerous different desserts at the end of the meal. Soon after the desserts appeared, Hermione leaned to her left and whispered quietly to Harry.

"There is something you should know."

Harry bent his head lower and swatted Ginny away politely.

"I know this isn't the best time. But I heard from a source that He is dead."

Harry looked at Hermione in disbelief; she knew what he was thinking. 'Okay Hermione, where's the April Fools?' and 'What the hell kind of a time is this to tell me?'

"I just thought you should-"

"Snow!"

Hermione craned her neck to see Ginny enthralled over the multicoloured snowflakes, which were falling from the now dark sky. The music that had been quietly playing in the background now played enthusiastically, urging students to the dance floor. Ginny leapt from her seat and began to pull Hermione's arm. "Come on, let's dance!"

Hermione pried her fingers from her arm, "Ginny!" she wined, "How about later? I promise!"

Ginny frowned, "Fine, Lavender?"

The blonde haired girl was out of her seat quickly, "You read my mind!"

"That's because I'm telepathic." Ginny giggled as the two girls ran to the center of the dance floor.

"More like telepathetic," Ron said once the girls were out of earshot. Harry laughed but Hermione hit Ron with the back of her hand, "Not funny!" she said seriously, but stifled her own laughter.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but you to notice what hanging around with that girl can do to Ginny. I should know, I dated her."

"Honestly Ron, your sister is much to smart to fall into the materialistic grasp of Lavender Brown. And even if she did, I'm sure she would realize it in time. She's not stupid." Hermione sighed. She was feeling slightly irritable. Although she didn't know why. She thought it could be nerves, it being the first dance and all. But it could also have a little to do with the fact that she was there with Ron who, she had to admit, still have her stomach butterflies, and who also often didn't have or give a clue. Asking him was almost and impulse action. She thought about it, but never actually intended to do it.

And now she had to make small talk. Small talk was her worst subject. Conversations are supposed to be meaningful. You've only got one shot.

"I'm going to get something to drink." Harry said suddenly. Hermione gave him a look, pleading with her eyes for him to stay. He shrugged innocently and darted in the other direction. Hermione made a mental note to holler at him later.

Ron and Hermione sat alone at their table, silent, and a very awkward silence at that.

"Everything really came out nice…" Ron said hesitantly.

Hermione nodded and glance around, "Yeah…I suppose it did."

The song which had playing in the background slowed to a ballad, and Hermione watched as the couples pair off and cling to one another with an unseen passion, something you couldn't know for real unless you experienced it first, and it was returned. More than just a puppy infatuation. Because they thought the war was still going on, they attached to one another quicker, fell harder. The upside was that they open up and find something amazing. The downside was that it hurt a lot more when they hit the ground. Hermione had seen too many broken hearts, still yearning for one another, to be the glue.

"So," Ron caught Hermione's attention from mid air, and nodded to the dance floor, "You want to…"

Her eyes lit up, "You don't mind?"

Ron shrugged, "One won't kill me."

Hermione nodded and they made their way to the floor. He was making an effort; the big gesture. Well, big enough for two seventh year students secretly crushing on one another. Except it wasn't too much of a secret as a silent agreement.

They joined the other couples on the floor in the slow dance. Ron looked down at Hermione, a smile creeping onto his face, "Sorry if I'm not the best at this but it's the thought, right?"

You're doing fine! It's not like we're waltzing or something." Hermione smiled up at him, "But it might be easier if we stood closer, here." She took a half step close, finding comfort in the familiarity.

"So, no regrets about coming?" Hermione asked him a few seconds later.

"No, no regrets. Everything amazing," Ron said, scanning the room, and turned his attention back to Hermione, "Everything."

Hermione was floating. Or falling, but she was suspended safely in mid air. And she couldn't speak.

"You know, I was sort of thinking something." Ron said, finally breaking the awed silence.

Hermione choked out a few words slowly, "Oh? What was that?"

Ron took a breath as if he was contemplating telling her or not. He lowered his voice a little, like he was telling a secret, "I was thinking…" he moved his face closer with every word. Hermione held her breath. He was hardly ever this forward. There must have been something in the punch to make him act this way. But she obviously wasn't complaining.

"We never really did try…I mean we never gave us a shot did we?"

He was serious. He was really finally making the gesture she had wanted those years ago. "No." she said quietly, "I suppose he didn't."

Ron seemed almost stunned to hear her speak. It was as if he expected her to run when he brought up the subject.

"Would," he stumbled over his words a little bit, "I mean, do you think you would want to-"

"May I cut in?"

Hermione nearly jumped from her skin at the voice. When she looked to see who was there, she narrowed her eyes angrily.

Way to ruin a moment, Malfoy.

Ron seemed to be thinking the same thing. "I don't think so, Malfoy. Get your own date."

"Oh, I have one, but she's preoccupied." He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder pointing out Adele deep in conversation with other girls.

"It's fine Ron, the song is almost over." Hermione whispered.

"Hermione, I don't think I want to hand you over to him-" Ron said seriously.

Hermione glanced to Malfoy who was standing by coolly.

"No, it's fine. I can take care of it."

"All right, if you're sure. Find me later."

Hermione nodded and let Ron go. Malfoy wasted no time slipping into position and taking Hermione's waist with one hand and grasping her other hand.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You wanted to dance with me, Granger." He smirked.

Hermione choked a laugh, "Only so Ron wouldn't punch you in the kidney…"

"I've got two."

"And so McGonnagal wouldn't yell at us again…" she continued.  
I've gotten detention before. And so have you, I recall. Face it, Granger. You _wanted_ to dance with me. Or else you wouldn't have let Weasel on his way."

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked out toward the dance floor around them.

"I hear no argument, you must know it's true."

They turned in a graceful circle and moved across the great hall's makeshift dance floor. Hermione tore her eyes from the laughing, glittering scene and met Malfoy's slate colored stare. She didn't speak.

"Deny, deny, deny." Malfoy lowered his head to the side of Hermione's face. "It's a shame really," he breathed into her ear, "To be so afraid of the thoughts of others. What will they think?" He pulled her a step closer; Hermione took in a sharp breath, "Enemies. In more ways than one. I mean, it's all possible, opposites attract and all-" closer still; too close-"but people might talk." His voice dropped to below a mummer, Hermione struggled to just make out the syllables. She gripped his shoulder as if it would somehow change the volume of his voice. She could almost hear that annoying smirk playing at his lips. He loved this, seeing, feeling her distress. But he was too close. And Ron was probably nearby…watching, waiting…And Hermione was waiting. Waiting for anything, a resolution. Malfoy's hand burned into her skin, and she could only inhale his scent. She breathed harder, and the vision she had left became dizzy. Everything happened in a matter of seconds.

_People might talk. Deny, deny, deny. _

Words, stupid words. She had stopped moving her feet; they both had. Her eyes wandered, what to do…everyone was laughing, enjoying themselves…how long was the song exactly? Was it still playing? What time was it? A tunnel…she was in a tunnel…air, oxygen..

"I-I have to go, n-now." Hermione wriggled out of Malfoy's clinging grasp and sprinted, heels clicking. She ran through the couples, through the people, the tables, the smoke, streamers, falling show. And the icy courtyard covered in a shimmering blanket became a safe haven. The stone bench in the middle was something of solitary beauty. As she sat down, her arms wrapped around herself. She hadn't grabbed her cloak, and it must have been fifteen degrees outside.

Even after running, she was freezing. But soon her labored breathing returned to a half normal pace, and the tunnel vision she had earlier been experiencing had ceased. But the feelings she had been feeling were engraved in her mind. She repeatedly told herself that it wasn't her fault. But the way Malfoy had spoken to her with such spite, malice…jealously? The only reason he did it was to annoy her. And his technique had proved successful. But something inside Hermione got guilty again. As if she did something very wrong. She felt like she betrayed her friends, her beliefs, herself, Ron.

They were getting on so well, they had been discussing the 'we' factor. She swore he was going to kiss her. But he didn't. Because of Malfoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Review? That would be fantastic!


	8. Secrets and Spies

A/N **: Wow. **I am thrilled to be back. This chapter was the writer's block chapter of all time. It took forever to get through it! But now I am, and I've started nine, so I hope you enjoy!**  
**

**Chapter Eight**

**Secrets & Spies **

Hermione found herself disappearing back in time. Out of the offending place she was in. Back days, weeks, and months. Away from the dance, the cold, and the people who spoiled her world.

It was March, and finally springtime. April would begin soon. Hermione left the owlry after sending Ron's brothers a birthday gift. It was the least she could do, they were practically family to her. As she descended the stops she nearly toppled over a student sitting on the stairs. They caught her on reflex. She looked up at the sixteen-year-old boy who caught her, and she laughed. As did he. He asked her if she was all right. She was. He helped her to her feet and they continued down the stairs. Ron Weasley. One of Hermione's best friends. She had known him since she was eleven going on fifteen, while he was barely coherent of the world around him. Now, at seventeen neither knew what they wanted, but both wanted to know what the other was thinking. They were silent, one looking at the other, waiting for someone to say something, anything. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they stopped and looked at one another.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting." He shrugged.

"For what?" she smiled. He took a deep breath in. She waited for his reply, almost holing her breath herself. He fumbled with the words, frowning as he thought of what to say.

"I…uhm…I was just w…wondering…uh.." Hermione waited for him to finish. He cast a nervous eye at her, and she smiled.

"Harry's looking for you." He sighed finally. "He's found something."

"Oh," Hermione frowned slightly disappointed. It wasn't quite the reception she was hoping for, and the look on Ron's face told her that he was thinking the same thing. It felt like the two of them were always so close and at the same time light-years away. Between school, Harry, friends and the Lord of all-evil, neither could manage to think about their own feelings let alone the others and what would happen if those feelings were combined. Sometimes Hermione thought the price was just too much to pay. The last months of their sixth year were filled with many questions and few precious answers. Exam study sessions were often in collaboration with the endless library searches by dark. Luckily Hermione was able to get a pass from Dumbledore so she could pass freely through the restricted section.

"It's for Harry." She pleaded with the frail man those many months ago, "I just navigate around books better."

"I trust that Harry has been telling yourself and Mr. Weasley everything." Dumbledore said slowly, "And I also trust in you, Miss Granger, that you will tell no one." She nodded, understanding his slight warning.

"These are dangerous times we are living in. And I regret to tell you that I am afraid it will only get worse."

"I understand." She said quietly, once again looking at her headmaster. "But I can't just sit back and pretend somebody else will take care of it, because they won't." she watched Dumbledore nod solemnly before he faded away, as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

The library was where all of the research went into and came out of. Hermione had been deep in research for weeks now. Even in the dead of the night, the warm temperatures of mid-may penetrated the area. Behind the restricted section there was a couch and tables with chairs, much like a common room on a smaller scare. The table was scattered with open books, loose parchment and quills. And Hermione lay sleeping in an overstuffed chair.

It had been a quiet night. Nothing that happened had been out of the ordinary up to that point. But a sudden succession of noises awoke Hermione from her sleep. First, there was a creaking, then a band, and a stifled yelp. Her books landed on the floor with a second thud as she jerked into a sitting position. She didn't waste precious time thinking before she acted. Groggy, she stumbled off the chair and made her way down the rows of books cautiously, but quickly. When she reached the exit of the restricted section a strange sight was before her.

"Malfoy?" she whispered to the dark. The head of blonde hair tilted up, a book in his hand.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," he drawled, replacing the fallen book, "The mudblood out of bed after hours. Whatever will the headmaster say?"

"You wouldn't." Hermione said fiercely.

"Wouldn't I?" he stepped to her, now towering from a foot away. "I've got nothing to hide."

"And I've got permission to be here."

"So there it is then." He backed off, "I won't tell if you don't."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Really? Why would you do that?"

"I have my reasons…"

"I thought you said you had nothing to hide…"

"Doesn't mean you want to know what I'm up to, "he smirked, "Tricky decision, isn't it? Making a deal with a Slytherin."

"Well, Hermione sighed, "you do seem suspicious, but as long as it's not an unbreakable vow, I suppose…"

"Good, it's a deal. Now, I'll go back to what I have to do, and you can do whatever it is you're doing."

"Fine." Hermione said sharply and turned back down the restricted section.

Malfoy watched her walk away with the same look in his eyes as he watched her now, sitting and staring with no concentration. He almost approached her, until Ron appeared from inside. Malfoy quickly retreated back behind a wall as Ron took Hermione from her trance and draped her forgotten cloak over the bench.

"Are you alright?" he asked taking a seat. Hermione nodded and looked up at him slightly. He was always there, just like before, to break her fall, "I'm okay now."

"Good. I swear," Ron said, "I'll punch Malfoy next time I get the chance."" He offered Hermione a hand and pulled her from her seat. She ignored his comment and started toward the door, "Come on, let's go back."

"Really though! I'll hit him if I have to."

Hermione nodded, "I know you will."

They entered the great hall again as Professor McGonnagal ushered a rush of grumbling second years out after trying to stay late. Harry approached them, "Where were you? You're missing everything."

"What just happened?" Ron asked, referring to the second years.

"Oh, Filch was going down to the kitchens and caught a bunch of second years trying to not get caught after they were supposed to leave," Harry explained.

"Serves them right." Hermione said, "The rules were clear."

"Oh, Hermione, don't be a prick." Ron said, and then immediately regretted it.

"I'm not! But these are a privilege, who know how it will look if we can't control a few twelve year olds."

"Just because you always follow every single rules and are a teacher's dream doesn't mean we all have to be the same way.

Harry rolled his eyes in the background and took Ron's shoulder, "Lets go. Don't get into this here."

"I'm going to get my cloak." Hermione said, "Which Ronald left!"

"That's not my fault!"

Hermione turned away and left very quickly in the same direction in which she entered. She was hit by the same frigid cold from earlier.

"Twenty questions." A voice called from a shadowed corner of the courtyard.

"Go away." Hermione hissed, picking up the cloak. Malfoy stepped into the light, "Just twenty simple questions."

"No. Leave me alone." She threw her cloak over her shoulders and started again to the door. Quick steps proved useful and Malfoy halted her halfway.

"What?" she asked.

"No, no. I ask the questions here."

Hermione crossed her arms, "I'm not answering your pathetic questions."

"Fine." Malfoy nodded. "So, how about that charms test. Did you really fail?"

"Of course not!" Hermione said instinctively. Malfoy smirked. "That's not fair." She said, surrendering.

"Have you seen who you're talking to?"

Hermione nodded, "Of course."

"So, you still glad you came with Weasley?"

"Yes." Hermione said, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because of that row you just had, and because of Potter."

"What about him? Harry and I are just friends, always have been."

"Well," Malfoy began, "That's not what I hear."

"What exactly do you hear?" Hermione asked, pulling her cloak closer and following Malfoy as he began to walk at a slow pace.

"I hear you're hopelessly in love. And that…you tend to want what you can't have. Is that true?"

Hermione struggled to answer, "Doesn't everyone?" At one point or another?" she asked quietly.

Malfoy shook his head, "That's now what I asked. I asked if at this moment, you want something so badly, even though you can't have it."

"Yes." She didn't skip a beat with her answer. "But it's not only that I can't have it, it's that I'm not even supposed to want it." She leaned against a nearby wall and glanced down at her hands, "You're all out of questions?"

Malfoy shook his head again, "How far have you gone?"

"You mean…"

"Yeah, with a guy." He smirked.

"I'm not telling you that! God, you're rude!"

"Alright, relax Granger." His face became neutral and he leaned perpendicular to Hermione. The students in the great hall started a loud countdown. _Fifteen…fourteen…thirteen…._ Malfoy looked down at Hermione.

"Are you scared?"

_Eight…seven…six…._

Hermione looked up and met his eye bravely.

"Very."

_Three…two…._

"You should be." Malfoy came close just like before, nobody could see her heart jump from her chest. He dipped his head lower and caught her eye again.

Hermione lifted a shaky hand to his shoulder and pushed him back, "Happy New Year." She turned slowly and walked across the courtyard back into the great hall. She saw a sight that would make anyone's heart dance with joy. Everyone was smiling, laughing. And the tiny lights floated into the center of the room and formed a large '1998'. Her friends waved her over and she forced a smile on her face as she approached them and Ginny handed her a glass before being pulled away to her sixth year friends. Hermione, Ron and Harry all raised their classes filled with a fizzing beverage.

"Happy New Year. Lets make it interesting."

Hermione shook her head, "Let's all start over." She looked pointedly at Ron as their glasses clinked. Her head pounded as she drained her drink in moments.

"Jeeze, Hermione. Are you all right?" Harry asked her.

"Hmm? Oh, sure. Why?" she asked, setting the empty glass on a nearby table. Harry shrugged, "Never mind."

The crowd thinned considerably after midnight as the third and fourth years left for their dorms.

"Hermione!" Neville approached the group, "There's some fifth years down the hall. Thought they could get away with sneaking in fire whiskey…"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Thanks Neville. I'll take care of it." She turned to leave when Ron stopped her.

"What? I made a deal with them!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have. You're lucky I'm not kicking you out too." Hermione said, and walked toward the corridors.

"Can you believe that?" Ron grumbled as she walked away.

"I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Harry said, taking a sip of his drink.

"I thought I did." Ron said glumly and sank into a nearby chair. "I don't know. Maybe it's the atmosphere. Girls at these things. You remember the Yule ball? It's the same thing." He sighed. "And she worst part is, she's taking it out on me! I really wanted that fire whiskey too."

"Ron, just don't even try. You're dug yourself a hole here, it's not worth it." Harry said.

"You're certainly optimistic."

"I'm just not blinded by love."  
Ron laughed, "Thank God neither am I."

Harry stared at him and put down his drink. "No, you're just plain blind." He then turned and walked away.

The great hall once again filtered out as time wore on. Tired students made their way to their dorms, while the older students stayed behind to enjoy every last minute of freedom they could manage.

"We'll have to make it shorter next time." Hermione said as she cleaned up a few misplaced chairs after everyone had gone. "People got tired early.

"Sure. Makes sense." Hermione looked up to see Malfoy by her side, also clearing away decorations.

"You sure are hard to get rid of." She told him.

"You've been trying?"

"Yes-no. I mean…not really-"

"I'm thrilled you can explain yourself so well."

Hermione sighed sharply. "Just go. Anywhere…anywhere but here."

"I don't want to."

"Have you always gotten what you want?" she said turning to him.

Malfoy nodded, "Pretty much. Being a Malfoy does have it's blessings."

"And it's curses?"

"Those too." He laughed quietly. "No matter how much I get, there is always something I want more-"

"A heart?" Hermione offered sarcastically.

Malfoy ignored her, "more than anything else combined."

"And what's that?" she asked with her own smirk .

"Well I can't tell you that. Can I? No. You'll have to find that one out on your own."

"What…" she glanced around.

"I'll give you a hint." He leaned over to whisper in her ear, "you wont find it in one of your schoolbooks."

He pulled back and she nodded. Both continued cleaning as if nothing was wrong. When in reality, far away from the worlds in their own heads, nothing was making sense.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: some of it is a little different writing style for me, and I have to say, Jess gave me help on the stairs part with Ron and Hermione. I really like this chapter, so tell me your thoughts! R&R as usual, please!


	9. Probability

**A/N** Sooooooo, long time no update? I believe sooooo. Okay so a couple weeks. But I feel like I have to give it to you. But This is all I have written, I haven't written one work of chapter ten yet. So we'll see how it goes. I have written the third part to this trilogy though, it's a one shot, and the second part will be a very short story, or a one shot as well. I'm not sure of the ending...I changed it up a bit from the original way I wrote it, so I hope it's not too much. Read & Review please!

**REVIEW REPLIES:  
**_Meya-Slytherin: _I know there are plenty of grammatical errors! Haha, I'm sorry, I try to do better, but sometimes I feel like...eh whatever, but I really have to pay more attention!

_IndugentWriter: _I completely and fully appriciate your lovely comments, thanks for reading

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

**Chapter Nine**

**Probability**

The last week of the Christmas and New Year holiday went by in a whirlwind. Seventh year students made the most of what they would never have again. Soon though, new classes were approaching, and the second term of their major classes.

Hermione, Harry and Ron sat in the common room on a Sunday night, discussing the new term and the end of the year.

"Well," Hermione said as she took her new schedule from her bag, "I've heard the advanced levels of Arithmancy and Ancient Runes were excellent."

Ron and Harry looked at her, and then at each other.

"If you say so."

"Oh, and the new literature class seems good…"

"Literature class?" Harry said, confused.

"Yeah. It combines literature of muggle and magical authors from all different times." Hermione said, looking up.

"Sounds like nap time to me." Ron said, putting his feet up on the table.

"It's actually quite interesting. Plus, there's a trip to Greece in May."

"Greece?" Ron sat back up, intrigued, Harry listened closer as well.

"Don't get too excited. You need good marks in History of Magic, two teach recommendations, and your parent's permission. It's a very serious course."

"All that for extra work? Count me out. I'll be fine with my classes."

Hermione took his schedule in her hands and skimmed it, "Ron, these are all basic seventh year courses. You're not taking any extra classes?"

"Hermione, unlike you, I don't get my oxygen from books and homework." He joked.

"Yeah, Lavender has enough oxygen for the two of you anyway." Harry said.

Hermione looked up again, "Lavender?"

Ron looked at Harry, "Thanks so much." And then back at Hermione, "Yeah, uh, we're sort of…back together. I didn't tell you?"

"No." Hermione said shortly, "No you didn't." Ron looked at Harry nervously, he offered no support.

"Well that's fine. I'm off to the library. The literature class starts tomorrow afternoon." Hermione said as she gathered her things and exited the common room, "Goodnight."

Hermione was settled in the library within fifteen minutes. She had pulled out a few classic pieces by magical authors and brought her own muggle novels to compare them. To most if was dull work, but she could make it interesting in her own mind. Madam Pince had found her a few poetry books she was missing, and then stalked away. An hour had passed and Hermione was interrupted.

"I thought I'd find you here." Malfoy said approaching her.

Hermione looked up and rolled her eyes. "What can I do for you, besides be a verbal punching bag?"

"Actually I have a question." He said, sitting down across from her.

"Another? You know where we landed last time…"

"You're taking that literature class, right?"

Hermione nodded, "That's what you came to ask?"

"My mother is making me take it. But it could be interesting."

"Fantastic, I'm proud of you, is that all?"

Malfoy nodded, "Please, continue."

Hermione redirected her attention back to the book in front of her. When she realised he wasn't moving, she looked up again.

"Do you mind? You're sort of a distracting presence." She said, closing the book.

"Why, thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment," Hermione snapped.

"And you're rather tense." Malfoy scoffed.

"He's observant. At least it's something." She picked up her book again and propped it up in front of her face. Malfoy reached over the binding and pulled the book back.

"You've never been a good liar." He said.

"How would you know? You don't know me." Hermione said, snatching the book away.

"I know enough."

Hermione crossed her arms. "I'll bet."

"Fine," Malfoy stood up and began pacing the length of the table, "I know that you actually study, a lot. I know that half of the goody-goody first years worship at your feet…"

Hermione blushed and felt a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"…I know that your parents pull teeth for a living…"

"How do you know my parents are dentists?"

He shrugged, "I have connections."

"In muggle dentistry?" she prodded, Malfoy ignored her.

"I know that you're too damn proud…"

Hermione raised a hand to interject, "Headstrong."

"Sure, And, I know the real reason you're angry is because Weasel and Brown are back together."

Hermione's smile faded, "That's not true."

Malfoy stopped pacing and leaned against a bookshelf, "I'll bet."

Hermione clenched her jaw in reply.

"See. I know you better than you thought."

Hermione took a deep breath, "I know you're not as cold as people say or thing. Not really. You feel just like everyone else, or at least you want to.

Malfoy stared down at her, she continued, looking up at him, "All those feelings that we feel at this age, I know you want to feel them too."

"Are you sure?"

Hermione shook her head, "Just a theory."

He stepped closer and leaned over the table, "And what would you be willing to put on the table in order to find out if it's true? Your image? Your reputation? Your friends?"

Hermione braved the storm, "Whatever I could wager wouldn't be enough." She said, shaking her head.

"But if it was," Malfoy continued cautiously, like walking on water, "Would you?"  
She studied him. From his grey stare to his laugh lines, and the faint hair that was visible on his jaw. She had never taken the time to look closely before. And now she realised, she didn't know as much as she thought."

"I…I don't think I would have the courage to."

Malfoy shrugged, "You're in Gryffindor, wouldn't want to chance it?"

Hermione shook her head and looked down, feeling very worn out. The energy and emotions were draining to her.

"That's all life is you know. Chance, odds, probability. However you spin it." He sat down.

"You're a philosopher now?" Hermione asked, half joking.

"I try to be versatile. Looks good to the big guy sin the ministry, quidditch scouts."

"Quidditch scouts? You're considering a career in quidditch?" Hermione began laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You! You, a professional quidditch player? Don't you have some Malfoy honour to uphold?"

"You seem to think a lot of Viktor Krum!"

"Oh, please Malfoy. Viktor Krum is hardy anything like you. At least you have a functioning brain."

"Was that a compliment? From Granger?"

Hermione stopped laughing, "No. I was just saying that you should aim higher." She felt another blush creeping up on her face as he gave her that same smirk.

Malfoy nodded, "You were just taken aback by my charm."

Hermione snorted, "I'll bet."

"Or you're afraid."

"Oh? Afraid of what?"

"You're afraid of the unexpected, what might or might not be around the corner."

Hermione turned back toward the table, "Why do you still presume to know me?"

"I thought I'd proved myself."

"Those are facts, Malfoy! Knowing facts and knowing a person are two completely different things. Anyone could know how much I study or that my parents are dentists or even that I'm a little proud sometimes. But they don't know who I am." She took a deep breath, trying to keep herself together. "And neither do you." She pulled her bag onto her shoulder."

"I'll bet."

Your mother was telling the truth when she told you gambling was wrong. You can loose everything. Your money, your friends, or your pride. It's too bad you would never listen to her. Usually you learn after you loose everything how stupid your decision to play was in the first place.

But, as new classes began, gambling wasn't the hot topic to the students. Winter holiday was over and no one wanted to return to their studies. Every teacher in every class gave the same speech. They impressed upon the seventh years the importance of their N.E.W.T exams and on the fifth years, their O.W.L exams. The morning classes were a blur and the only highlight to Hermione's day was the approaching afternoon. She had the second half of seventh year Arithmancy, advanced Ancient Runes, and the new literature class.

"Hey Granger." Malfoy said as he entered the classroom and passed Hermione, "Did you finish the Arithmancy work from before holiday?"

"Of course." She said sitting in a seat.

"Can I see it?"

"Malfoy, we have Arithmancy in less than three hours, you're telling me you haven't done it?"

He stepped aside as a few students filed in. "Well I did," he lied, "I just want to compare notes."

Hermione knew he was lying, "You really have to be more responsible. Besides, I don't have it with me."

Malfoy stepped back, feigning shock, "Granger, we have Arithmancy in less than three hours!"

She rolled her eyes, "You're funny."

"That's what they tell me."

"Fine. Maybe I'll help you after class." She turned to the front of the class as the teacher walked in. "Maybe."

He smirked and drifted to a seat on the other side of the room, "Fine."

"Don't get comfortable, students. We have assigned seats this term. You may all me Professor Dickson."

Their teacher was seemingly normal. She reminded Hermione of a young McGonnagal. She was in her late thirties, possibly, but like McGonnagal wore a tight bun in her hair. Hermione sat between Ginny and Neville, with Colin Creevey (and his camera) looming in the background. It was a small class, and most of the students were top in their houses. Susan Bones had returned in Hufflepuff.

Both Luna and Padma Patil sat nearby, closer to the rear of the room. Of course, Malfoy was in attendance, accompanied by Blaise Zambini, and Adele, much to Hermione's disappointment, as well as Zacharias Smith.

"I know you've already found your houses, and I would love to keep you with your friends, but I have decided on a seating plan and who you sit with will be your class partner." Professor Dickson pulled out a sheet from a drawer in her desk and began to call off names. She moves about the tables as she called names, "Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood, Miss bones and Mr. Smith, Miss Abbot and Miss Weasley, Mr. Creevey and Mr. Malfoy, Miss Locke and Mr. Zambini, and Finally Miss Patil and Mr. Longbottom."

The students all settled into their seats and spoke in whispers to their partners until Professor Dickson called their attention for another speech. A few students in back sank lower in their chairs as she began.

"This term, I will introduce or re-familiarize you with important pieces of Magical and Muggle Literature. We will study classic pieces such as Shakespeare's plays and Homer's epic poems. And as you know there will be a trip to Greece in May. I will also help you embrace character traits, writing techniques and themes of various pieces…"

"…so, having all that said, when you think the next dance should be?" Adele asked at the dance meeting that same evening.

Hermione sighed, Janice chimed, "Valentines day?"

Adele rolled her eyes, "What are we, twelve?"

"The second years are…" Malfoy said.

"Is there a point to all this? I have work to do." Hermione said anxiously.

"If you don't want to help then fine, go." Adele replied sharply.

"When did you become the leader Adele? This is a group effort." Hermione said, standing up.

"When I got sick you taking the lead with everything!"

"Jealous?"

"Hah! Of you?"

Malfoy leaned back in his chair, "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Fine," Hermione said, "I quit."

"What!?" Malfoy said boldly. "You can't just quit!"

"Oh I can't?" Hermione said, challenging him.

"No! You made an…unsigned promise when you applied for this!" he leaned forward again in his chair.

"I didn't apply for anything!" Hermione's voice rose, "I didn't even want this in the first place!" she began to quickly gather her things.

"You still can't quit!" Adele butted in.

"Oh yeah? Too bad." Hermione said and whisked her belongings away.

Adele slammed her fists on the table in fury, causing nearby shelves to hake. Madam Pince came around the corner, "If you have no more business here I suggest you leave!" she whispered tersely, "This is a library!"

"This meeting is officially over!" Adele said and gathered her things as she and Janice left.

"Don't worry about me." Malfoy mumbled as he surveyed the mess left by the girls, "I'll just clean up."

The next afternoon Hermione flew down the dorm room stairs, in a rush. The common room was empty; the whole house had already left for breakfast. Harry and Neville were coming up the stairs outside the tower as Hermione exited.

"Where were you?" Harry asked as the y met and started toward the astronomy tower.

"I overslept. There was a huge problem at the meeting last night, I quit." Hermione answered.

"You quit?" Hermione nodded, "Why?"

She shrugged, "Adele was driving me crazy."

"You're going to let one person interrupt your life?" Neville asked her.

"Well…no. Malfoy's no treat either, and it's not as if Janice and I are…good friends." She replied.

"Fair enough."

The three students climbed up to the top of the astronomy tower and got settled. Ron eventually came in with Lavender attached to his arm. Hermione tried to pay no attention and adverted her eyes while her heart practically broke. Ron had been a jerk. He acted as if what they discussed at the dance never happened.

"Hey Hermione," he said before class started, "Got an extra quill?"

"Why don't you ask Lavender, I'm sure she's have plenty to give." She plied frostily.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing." She shook her head, "I'm fine." And she turned to the front of the class without another word.

After dinner, Hermione and Ginny stayed behind as Ginny got some notes from her classmates. What she was through, they started back toward the dorms.

"So," Ginny began, "You know about Lavender and by brother?"

"Oh yes." Hermione sighed, "Not like he told me. Harry let it slip. It makes me wonder if he was ever going to tell me at all."

The two girls came up the stairs, "I'm sure he would have…eventually."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks or trying."

"Anytime. Licorice wand." Ginny said to the portrait. She stepped in and Hermione stopped dead, before turning and shooting in the other direction.

"Hermione! Where are you going?" Ginny yelled down the hallway. It didn't help, Hermione was far gone. Ginny shrugged and entered the common room to see her brother in a heated exchange of…passion with a certain blonde student.

Hermione stomped down the corridors at a furious pace. She wasn't about to cry. She was too disgusted. Besides, Hermione Granger does not cry over a guy. Especially since she'd never actually been with him. The library was nearby when a person was in a hurry, and Hermione was there quickly. It was the only place she could think of to go. Only she didn't realise that she had been spotted by Malfoy and was being followed as she made her way to the rear of the library.

She pulled out a chair and slumped low with a million thoughts crossing her mind, and twice as many questions.

"Evening." Malfoy said, finally catching up, "How goes Granger?" he leaned against a shelf, facing her.

"Why must you always follow me?" she said.

"Follow you? I was not-"

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. Stalking is more your style, isn't it?"

"Re-_lax_ Granger. Why are you so tense all the time?" He pulled up a chair across from her.

Hermione sat up and looked down. _You're still angry, you won't cry._ "It's nothing." She sighed. _Don't__ cry._

Malfoy smirked, "Oh come on. As much as you hate me, you know I know the Granger pout."

Hermione didn't want to cry. She hated it. The way your eyes get all swollen if you held them back and your lips get red and your face blotchy. It wasn't pretty. And she hated Malfoy even more for making her want to cry, and making her feel like because she was with him it might be okay. She looked away, blinking several times to keep from busting, "I kept him waiting too long."

Malfoy didn't ask. He knew already. For some reason, some strange reason, he didn't want to irritate the situation. He wanted to make it better.

Hermione shook her head, "I kept him waiting, and I said nothing. I wanted to. I really did. I just…couldn't" she turned and looked at Malfoy again, with glistening eyes, who had stood up again. And leaned against the bookshelf behind her. "It's one of those things, you know, where you want something so, so badly, and everyone around you says to you that it's not how it's supposed to go. But then you just want it more right?" she closed her eyes, "So you picture it, this whole…image of what you want, and you think it's possibly for it to happen., for him to change his mind. Just when you think he's come around," she snapped her fingers and opened her eyes, allowing the tears to fall, "the picture is gone." She whispered.

Malfoy pulled out the chair next to her and sat in it. Hermione looked at her hands as he came closer, "I only wanted him to stop being such an idiot and see. But I don't think he can. I don't think he realises that his selfish actions affect others."

"Maybe you're _over_ thinking." Malfoy said after a moment.

Hermione looked back up at him, wiping her face with a closed hand her. "What?"

"Maybe," he said again, "Maybe you shouldn't think. Maybe you should just let whatever happens…happen." Hermione gave him a confused look, "What are you saying?"

He didn't know what was going on, but the sight of Hermione helpless just made him feel…feel something. He leaned in, and she instinctively flinched back, but with a reassuring look he leaned in again and kissed her, taking her hand from her face and interlacing his fingers with hers.

"I can't do this." Hermione said when she pulled away and closed her eyes, blinking down the last few tears.

"But you want to."

Hermione searched his eyes for an answer, but none came. There were too many layers, too many locked doors; she didn't have the courage to unlock them. _Don't think._ She lifted her face up and kissed him back slowly, as if she meant it. Weather or not she really did, she wasn't sure. And to be completely honest, she didn't care. As Malfoy shifted in his seat and held her close, she didn't know who she was. Neither cared who found out at this moment. They didn't think. They gambled with one another's reputations. But for now, they had created the picture in their heads of what they wanted in that moment. For now, it was real.

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: shields self from angry fans i hope you're not angry! Haha, we all knew this was coming right? I mean, seriously, I wasn't about to leave you with another angry scene, or a cliff hanger. But it will get worse before it gets better, sorry!!!! So I probably wont update until june or july.

WHOS READY FOR THE MOVIE AND BOOKS!?!?!?!?! Flo & I are. But I'm very very sad to see it come to an end! Anyways, review if you'd like, I'll answer questions...and give feedback to those who would like it.


	10. Hide And Seek

**A/N : **SORRY for not updating. Chapter Ten took me forever to get right, and I'm still not sure if I even like it, so I need to rely on your feedback.

**Chapter Ten **

**Hide And Seek **

Hermione stared into the flames of the Gryffindor common room fire. What was happening to her? She returned to the tower in a daze, not really sure what she did. She tried to go to bed, but it was too quiet. An eerie sort of quiet, as if there was something badly wrong going on, and someone was watching. At least the fire cracked every few minutes. Too many things went through her mind, what she'd done, if it was even real. Was what she felt real? It couldn't be, it was impossible. She was ill…or dreaming, anything but living in reality.

"It seems like every time I can't sleep…here you are." Hermione jumped and turned around to see Harry coming down the stairs.

"Harry!" she held a hand over her heart, "You scared me."

He smiled and sat down next to her. "What's your excuse?"

Hermione looked at him with a serious eye. "I kissed Malfoy."

Harry looked at her for a moment, suspiciously, and then smiled. "You're funny."

She faked a laugh and shrugged. "That's me. Sorry to scare you."

Harry laughed. "I'll have to tell Ron that one."

"Maybe you shouldn't. Just…forget I said anything." Hermione said quickly, to cover her lie. "Our inside joke."

"Um…sure Hermione, whatever you say."

Hermione smiled a little, and then stifled a yawn. Maybe she was tired after all.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" she said, keeping her tone casual.

He shrugged and she took it was a yes.

"So, about Ron…" she didn't exactly know where to begin. Ron was not a subject she liked to talk about lately. "Lav-…. Ron…did- wouldn't he…" She groaned and dropped her head onto the back of the chair she was in.

"Never mind," she said after a while.

"Hermione, Ron wasn't trying to make you upset. Lavender asked, he agreed. I don't think it was in his intentions…"

"But what about new years?" Hermione was sitting back up again, gesturing widely. "He was so great, and I thought he was serious." Her face dropped into a frown and Harry sighed.

"I wish I could help, but Ron is really the only one who can answer you." He stood up and made his way to the bottom of the boys' stairs.

"Thanks for trying," Hermione mumbled as he left and she tried to sleep.

* * *

Hermione sat in her literature class the next day wishing she had never woken up. She couldn't bear the thought of being in the same room as Malfoy. Though he wasn't a total horror to think about….

Professor Dickson took roll and surprisingly, he wasn't even in attendance.

"He wasn't feeling well, Professor," Blaise Zabini put in.

"Well, did he go to Madam Pomfrey?" Professor Dickson asked.

"I suggested it, but I doubt he will."

"Well, all right. If he isn't back next week I'll see Madam Pomfrey." Professor Dickson said with determination.

Hermione tuned out the rest of the attendance, she was eager to get some good old-fashioned note taking in, to take her mind off things.

"Now," said Professor Dickson as she put down the student list and took off her glasses, allowing them to hang around her neck. "I thought we would start with some classic Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet."

Most of the class broke into murmurs of confusion, but Hermione smiled. Being muggle-born she knew quite a bit of old William.

"Star-crossed lovers," Professor Dickson said dramatically, channelling Professor Trelawney. "Families who despise one another, yet their children just can't live without one another. Literally." She sighed dreamily.

Hermione scribble down a few notes as their professor went on. "Now, Juliet Capulet and Romeo Montague. She's just twelve, and he's roughly sixteen. How either of them know they're truly in love is what you'll be answering…"

Hermione took a good handful of notes as she went on about the secondary characters. Their first assignment was given at the end of the class.

"For next lesson, I wan you to read the first act, and make notes! Use your margins, it's why they're there. You're dismissed for today. Enjoy your afternoon. Mr. Zabini, come here."

Hermione stopped at the outside of the door and could hear Professor Dickson, just barely.

"Please give this to Mr. Malfoy, along with the assignment. I hope he is well soon."

Hermione snorted derisively. Poor Professor she was new. Little did she know that he was probably faking the entire thing. Hearing Blaise walking down the rows of desks, she walked down the hall to meet Harry and Ron (who she still wasn't on good terms with). Ginny had left ahead of her to catch up to her sixth year friends.

"How's the new class?" Harry asked as they found one another.

"Oh, it's good, we're doing Shakespeare at the moment." She ignored Ron's confused look as Harry nodded.

"And the teacher?"

Hermione shrugged. "She teaches well enough, and she's interesting, but a bit of a pushover though." She laughed a little. "When she heard Malfoy was sick, she pulled Zabini aside and wished him well."

"H-Hermione, you sure Malfoy's sick?" Hermione was surprised to see Ron talking to her, though he wasn't making eye contact, or even looking at her.

"I'm not sure of anything, Zabini said he was ill."

"Doesn't look too sickly in my opinion." Ron nodded down the corridor and then resumed staring downward. Hermione followed to where Ron nodded and found Malfoy leaning against a wall, speaking with Adele. What was it with them? They were _always_ together. Apart from looking very tired and a bit clammy, he seemed fine. Adele turned and walked down the hall and Malfoy glanced down towards Hermione. She felt her cheeks to red-hot and racked her brain for an excuse.

"Oh, damn. I forgot my quill in Dickson's room," she lied as they came nearer to Malfoy. "You go on, I'll meet you." She turned away and walked slowly in the other direction until Ron and Harry had rounded the corner. Then, once again she set off in the direction of Malfoy and he stepped in front of her before she could pass, just as she secretly hoped he would.

"I need to talk to you," he said quietly, not paying mind to the passers by.

"You don't look well." Hermione said flatly, not immediately making eye contact.

"Well, I'm not. Look can I talk to you?"

"Perhaps you should see Madam Pomfrey if you're ill." Hermione glanced around, looking for a target to keep her gaze as a few sixth years came down the corridor.

"Madam Pomfrey can't help!" Malfoy's voice rose a bit, but then he lowered it, aware of people around. "I need to talk to you. Meet me tonight?" She didn't respond.

"Hermione! Come on, you'll miss lunch!" She found Ginny and smiled quickly.

"I have to go," she said to Malfoy, glancing at his sunken in eyes briefly before passing him.

"Her-!" he called, but she had set off at a jog to catch up with Ginny.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked as they made their way into the great hall.

"Oh, he must have forgotten I was serious about quitting the committee." Hermione responded as they took two seats at the Gryffindor table.

"You quit?" Ginny and Ron said, Ron sounding more like 'chu-uit?'

"I didn't tell you? It happened Monday. Well there were disagreements so I quit," she said plainly. No one argued.

* * *

History of Magic was their last afternoon class, which was only on their schedules because Harry and Ron knew they could pass easily by copying Hermione's notes. Malfoy didn't appear in his classes for the rest of the day, at lunch, or for the first part of dinner. Hermione hardly ate as she attempted to free herself from the guilt that was pulsing in her chest. Her face held a steady frown as she review her notes from her Literature class. Romeo and Juliet. Star crossed lovers…born into a world of rival families in an ongoing battle between ancient enemies. It was a world not too unlike her own, Hermione realized. A world in which the family a person was born into decided who you were…what you would become. They were complete opposites, raised to hate one another for a reason that no one was really positive of.

It wasn't supposed to happen…they were never supposed to fall in love…if that was what it really was. There wasn't a way to exactly tell. They knew so little of what the other one really was.

"Hermione you only just got that assignment a few hours ago. Why don't you take a break?" Harry asked.

"I know…I know, I just think it's all very interesting is all. Is that bad…taking an interest in your classes?" No one responded, realising that she was in a state. They could sense her frustration, her constant glances across the great hall, and his feeble attempts to look casual as she did so.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Harry frowned at her. She looked over to him, a worried face.

"Uh…yes…yes I'm fine." She closed her book and held it in her hand. "I...I just forgot that…I asked Madam Pince to hold a book for me and…and I promised that I'd come and pick it up after dinner so…I'll see you later." She stepped over the bench and hurriedly walked out of the great hall without a glance anywhere around the room. Harry watched her go, his face scrunched in a frown that a father could have for his daughter. He was about to eat another fork of potatoes when he noticed Draco Malfoy, who had risen to his feet. He glided out of the great hall. And all of the sudden Harry knew, there was a moment of clarity. He glanced around his table and nobody had taken notice.

"I'll be back guys," he said generally and rose from the bench to leave the great hall. He reached the other side of the doors and looked both ways. It didn't take long for Harry to find Malfoy walking down a corridor heavily. A surge of anger made him speak.

"Where you off to?" Harry called, now only three or four feet away. Malfoy looked over his shoulder briefly.

"It's not really any of your business is it?" he said, and kept walking.

"Look," Harry said, "Just stay away from her."

Malfoy stopped and turned around. "Number one, Potter, I don't know what you're talking about, and two, if I did do you think I would actually listen to you?"

Harry sighed angrily, frustration building up in him. "You're only going to hurt her. So just let her alone."

Malfoy looked to the ground momentarily, as if to silently deny Harry's statement. "You don't know what you're talking about." He then turned around again and set off once more for the library.

"Well…we'll see!" Harry called down the corridor to Malfoy's back. Then he cursed under his breath for not being able to come up with a better comeback.

Hermione paced the back of the library. She almost wondered why she had come. She was still upset at Malfoy…or awkward around him or something. But then seeing him really needing her, or needing something…or maybe not.

Rolling her eyes at her stupidity she collected her books and left the library. About halfway down the corridor she spotted Malfoy and let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. That same heated feeling she felt earlier had come back.

"Where were you?" she said, approaching him. As she got closer she saw he looked even more exhausted.

"Got held up," he said, shrugging as they met in the middle of the corridor.

"By what?" Stupid question.

"Some idiot with a scar." He smirked

Hermione smiled, and then hated herself for it. She shouldn't be smiling at him making fun of Harry. It was Harry. But she couldn't help but smile for some reason.

"You wanted to talk? She asked, looking up at him again.

He nodded. "I wanted to apologise."

"What for?" _Oh wait, you took advantage of me when I was upset, I nearly forgot._

Malfoy leaned forward, silently asking her permission before catching Hermione's lips in a kiss. Taken aback for a moment, she pulled away, shaking her head. "Malfoy, what are you doing?"

He took her books and dropped them too the floor. "Apologizing."

Hermione gave him a small smile. He wasn't apologising to her, but more so for her, in her defence, about Ron. He may not have said the words, 'I'm Sorry.' Nor did he actually say why. But it was implied. It was always implied

"You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet, Romeo."

The drowsy smirk crept in again. "That's what I'm here for."

Hermione lifted onto her toes and kissed him again. She felt a pang of guilt in it, a betrayal of sorts. Her deep instincts of her brain were yelling, yelling for her to stop. Stop kissing him and stop actually wanting to.

Malfoy couldn't have heard her thoughts, but he broke apart. "Let's go somewhere."

Hermione looked around. "Somewhere other than the deserted corridor we're currently occupying?"

"Someone could walk down here any minute."

"Great then, let's go." Malfoy took her hand and pulled her down the hall.

"Malfoy!" Hermione pulled on his arm halfway down. "Stop!"

"What now, Granger," he said, frustrated.

Hermione could see it in his eyes, and crossed her arms, stepping away, she knew what he was getting at, but she asked anyway. "What exactly were you expecting to happen?" He made to respond, but Hermione knew and beat him out. "What? You really that I would do…that? No." She turned and started to walk away.

"Why not then?"

"Why not? What kind of question is that?" Hermione sighed and turned around. "Because…"

"Don't tell me you're one of those pathetic romantics who's all flowers and candles and wedding rings." He gave an exaggerated eye roll and found himself leaning against a nearby wall.

"So what if I am?" she said angrily. "What's wrong with wanting that to be in a proper setting with a mature person and caring, I mean really caring for the other person-"

"You're such a virgin, Granger." She could see a twinkle in his tired eyes.

"Well maybe, but-" Hermione stopped, she could hear someone coming. "Footsteps." She explained to Malfoy's confused expression. "You should go." She whispered hurriedly.

"Fine, but we're not finished here!"

"Okay, okay," she said, urging him down the corridor. _Stupid Malfoy. Always the guy._ He was curious though and stayed in the vicinity, out of sight.

Hermione turned around to see Harry staring back at her. "Harry! Hi," she said quickly

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"Me? Oh…I was just," she looked around and saw her books on the floor. "I uh…dropped some things." She bent over to collect the items.

"Hermione, I know," Harry said sternly.

Playing dumb was something Hermione was very against, but she thought she'd give it a try. "Know what?"

"I _know_." Harry repeated.

"Know what? Harry…you're going to have to give me more than that."

"You and Malfoy, Hermione!" He blurted. "Again!"

"Oh. Well you see…w-what you have to know…"

Harry sighed. "I sure hope you have a good explanation. I cannot even imagine what's come over you!"

"It's nothing okay?" Hermione thought for a moment about Malfoy's attempt to get her to sleep with him. That wasn't exactly 'nothing'. But if it would keep Harry quiet…

"Nothing? I thought this was over a while ago!"

"Yes! -No, it's…it's something. It's an infatuation or something…it's nothing." A weak lie, but it seemed to be working.

"Well the infatuation ends here. We're still in danger, Hermione! His father is still a death eater!"

Hermione held her tongue. She knew Lucius Malfoy was dead…but something in her made her not want to ruin Malfoy's trust. And Harry was only trying to protect her. But he did that too much.

"Harry, I'm sorry. But I'm eighteen. I can take care of it. Thanks for looking out for me, but I'm fine." She turned away and walked down the corridor, Harry trailing behind her, and Malfoy in the shadows.

* * *

Review? Thank you! Lots of new ideas coming up for the coming chapters. The trip is going to be very interesting.

Honest opinions please?


	11. Tu e Io Che Siete

A/N: I honestly was NOT expecting to update tonight. I know I had the chapter written, and I wanted to type it up, but I didn't know I would end the chapter where I did. It's basically some comedic relief, with a bit of importance of the plot, so just enjoy it over your spring vacations!

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**Tu**__** e Io; **__**che**__** siete**_

The next two months went by, in Hermione's mind, very quickly. She spent her time doing homework as usual, the workload hadn't let up at all as Spring approached, but also preparing for the trip to Italy

When the class had found out they weren't going to Greece, they were momentarily upset. That is, until they heard they were going to be studying in Italy instead. Professor Dickson thought that staying in Verona, the very place Romeo & Juliet takes place, would be more effective to their learning.

That change hadn't worried Hermione. What she didn't understand were the nights she waited in the library and ended up alone. And how in class Malfoy wouldn't so much as glance at her accidentally. Time they had actually spoken was when he had tried to get her more alone than they were. That had been nearly two months ago. Perhaps if she weren't so busy with work, it would have bothered Hermione more. But slowly she started not to care

She felt foolish for it…but before she almost thought he had changed. If only a little bit. Something was…or seemed different about him. He seemed to genuinely enjoy her company. They used to talk about things, real things…class, life, not just quidditch and pranks like she was used to from Ron. She should have realized that it's near impossible to change a Malfoy. The last time they said more than two passing words was over a month ago in class.

Both were in a rage over how stupid Malfoy thought the entire story of Romeo & Juliet was. He was mid-rant and Professor Dickson tried to get them to return to their seats.

"And the worst part is they didn't know each other for more than a few hours! And all the sudden they're promising forever. Which wasn't even actually that promising seeing as they-"

Hermione cut him off, now rising to her feet, "It didn't matter! That's the entire point of the play! It didn't matter who they were, or where they came from, all that mattered was love!" She held Malfoy's gaze, but looked over his head quickly.

"Look what happened to them, they loved and died! It's not worth it."

"It's always worth it!" Hermione shrieked. A hush came over the class and Both Malfoy and Hermione looked around, they hadn't realized the commotion they were causing as it was happening.

"They're fictional characters, "Blaise said, pulling Malfoy down, "Since when do you care so much?"

Hermione blushed wildly and sank into her seat, not taking even a glance at Malfoy

"I don't…care. Just…got carried away." Malfoy took his seat gratefully too.

"Well," Professor Dickson returned to the front of the class, "Now that we're settled, thank you Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger for that fantastic introduction to the discussion that will plague you through the trip to Italy: was the love of these two teens enough for everything they had to lose?"

Those words would go on to repeat in Hermione's mind all the way until the trip to Italy in May. The students learned that with the magical world in such trouble, using muggle transportation would be easiest. Ron, being the entity of sensitivity, missed the group's departure. Harry, having since made up with Hermione seeing that she had been nowhere near Malfoy went along to the train station at Hogsmead.

He hugged Hermione goodbye, had an awkward moment with Gunny, (which ended with a horrible wave) and then they left. The train lasted nearly three miserable, boring hours in which absolutely nothing happened. It was early, so most people slept. Luna, Hermione, and Ginny shared a compartment while others stayed nearby. The train was a small version, seeing as only one class and two teachers were attending the trip. Malfoy had conveniently found the compartment right next door and not even the strongest silencing charms could have quieted Adele's giggles. Halfway to the train station, Hermione slammed her book down and stomped to her compartment door, slamming it shut ten times louder. Luna and Ginny looked at Hermione, who didn't make eye contact as she sat down and returned to her book. But they knew something was wrong by her white knuckles clutching the book.

A few hours later, the airport was the major topic of discussion, as most had never been in one before.

"How extraordinary…" Luna said dreamily. "Father says muggles can be quite daft sometimes, but I think they're genius at the moment."  
Hermione laughed as everyone sent their things away to be packed.

"Ridiculous muggles," Malfoy complained, "And now they're taking my luggage, fantastic."

"Please, _hush _Mr. Malfoy. This is standard procedure." Professor Dickson sounded from the front of the group.

"It all goes under the airplane…" Hermione was explaining to Ginny.

"UNDER THE PLANE?!" Malfoy nearly shouted. "We're doomed now. Never getting out stuff back." He continued to mumble about he idiocy of muggles through security and the removal of his shoes and belt and why they waited to board the plane. Hermione wanted to laugh; she wanted to let everything go, all their fights, the animosity. But he practically ignored her and had been for months now. She had felt oddly lonely because of it, too. That was, until everyone began to board the plan and the attendant directed him to first class.

"He doesn't know where the suitcases go, but somehow he wrangled himself a first class ticked. I don't' believe it," Ginny said as she settle down in the window seat.

Hermione sat next to her. "I can."

As soon as everyone was seated the whole plane fastened their seatbelts, Italy was the destination. Luckily it was a direct flight with no layover.

About an hour into the ride, Hermione was comfortably chatting with Ginny about a book she was reading (Ginny was obviously bored, but Hermione didn't see it) when a plane attendant approached her.

"Are you Miss Granger?" she asked politely.

"I am. Is there something wrong?"  
"Oh, no. You're just wanted in first class. We're moving comfortably now, so you can go on up." She nodded to the area between the curtains.

"I wonder…" Ginny said aloud. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'll be back." And she made her way down the isle, taking a moment to adjust to the movement of the plane. The curtains revealed a roomy area and

"Granger! There you are!" Malfoy hollered from a seat on the right. "You should sit, go ahead, and sit down!"

"Malfoy...whats…"

"Hey, aren't the ho use elves supposed to bring me food?"

Hermione sat in a seat across the isle. "No, not here." She looked at him; he was very out of sorts, especially because he was talking to her.

"Did you know…that champagne is free in first class?"

_A-ha_.

She thought.

_So that's what's gotten into him._

"And you know Granger. I have class – first class," he slurred dreamily.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably as Malfoy kicked off his shoes and put up his feet.

"And you know what…" He wagged a finger at her, "I'm very upset with you so-"

"Me? What did I do?" She could hardly believe it. He was blaming her for him ignoring her! It didn't even make sense in her own head. Where in the world was this going?

"Oh you know," He said sternly, but not enough to be taken seriously. "I know that you know that I know that you know that I know. That I know. So I'm going to spoil something for you that will knock your knee high socks off! Father Christmas…is a fake! He's a phoney, Granger. And you know what that means?"

Hermione laughed, and figured she might as well humor him, "No, what?"

"Someone has been eating my Christmas cookies!" Malfoy slurred once again. "And it wasn't me, and it wasn't the Christmas tree, and my mum's on a diet, so it was someone else!" he pointed sharply at Hermione. "And if it was you…I'm going to be…even more…disappointed in you because no one, no one steals from the son of Lucius Malfoy…or Luscious…I'm not quite sure which…" He struggled with a bit of laughter with the last sentence.

"Your father's dead…" Hermione began again.

"Dead? Like Albus Dumbledore…and Father Christmas? Wait…Dumbledore looks like…and Father…and Oh My God! My dad's Father Christmas! Which makes me…son Christmas! You have to give me Christmas cookies." He looked at Hermione almost expectantly.

Hermione looked around. First class was rather empty, but the few people stared awkwardly. The confused plan attendant walked by again and Malfoy stopped her.

"Hey, do you wanna be daughter Christmas?"

"Umm…no?"

"That's fine then!" he hollered after her as she walked away. "The positions already been filled…by Granger!" He turned to Hermione, as if he was just seeing her. "Granger! How are you!"

"What?" Hermione said, startled.

"Oh, its fine. I told her you already were daughter Christmas. But…not like my sister. That would be incest." Malfoy said in a low, secretive whisper. "So, now that that's settled, we should name our children."

"Excuse me?!" Hermione struggled to keep up with his drunken train of thought as another empty bottle of champagne was tossed aside.

"I was thinking we could keep the tradition. I mean…we've got Luscious…so…this one can be...Bodacious! Which he will be. Because he…he's the grandson of Luscious!"

Hermione shook her head, and it fell into her hands. She didn't' know whether to laugh or suggest he go to a mental institution as soon as they landed.

"You really are being ridiculous. Maybe you should have some...coffee? This is all the champagne talking."

Malfoy sat up and sat on the edge of the seat, so he was facing her. "Let it talk then! You know we haven't talked in months? All because of Potter! Figures…" He took a large swig from the new bottle in his hands.

"Harry?"

"Know any other Potters? Living I mean."

Hermione kept her mouth shut for a moment.

"Well, it wasn't all his fault. You said it." Malfoy stared glumly into his champagne...slipping down over the seat a bit.

"And what did I say?" Hermione sighed.

"Nothing. It was all nothing." Malfoy's head lulled onto his chest, he seemed to be slipping out of consciousness. She left a big guilty about it, but Hermione almost got up to leave as long as he wasn't noticing.

"But you know," he said through closed eyes, "I don't think it was. It was…something." He lifted his head up, which came dangerously close to Hermione's face. Her heart jumped like it used to. Just for a moment. The glazed look in his eyes, and the dishevelled state of him made her want something.

But she was beginning to remember now, just after the holidays when she told Harry it meant nothing. At the time she didn't know if it was a lie or not. She hoped it wasn't. Now she knew.

"Malfoy, I never-"

The seatbelt sign lit up as the radio announced the plane would be landing soon. Hermione took a deep breath and turned in her current seat. It was too late to make her way back to coach. The plane began to land and shook Malfoy out of his semi-conscious state.

"Brake! Brake!" He yelled, looking around at calm people. "We're gonna die! But the Christmas Cookies with save us!"

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to rid herself of the scene as the plane reached near ground.

"Kind of strange contraptions. Muggles are crazy." Malfoy was saying as they exited the plane. He swayed when he walked, rambling on. "I think I know what I'm going to do for my eighteenth birthday…I'm going to have a party in the party space and the theme will be…"Son Christmas Turns Eighteen" …because everybody loves me. I'm like Christmas Cookies. Everybody loves Christmas Cookies, except for my mum and the Christmas tree. But, you know, they're trying to loose weight. I practically invented Christmas cookies…by association. I should be on a Chocolate Frog card!"

That night, Professor Dickson was unaware of Malfoy's state. Somehow he was able to fake soberness almost as well as kindness. Hermione's friends convinced her to let him be and let his own friends look after him. She didn't need too much convincing, although a part of her wanted to be able to talk to him about what had happened. That night she talked to Harry so quickly. Almost the entire conversation had disappeared from her mind just as fast.

She wished she could admit she said it, but it was a big misunderstanding, even if she couldn't change a Malfoy.

* * *


	12. Let The Games Begin

Guess who...

I'm back. Wow. This chapter literally came out of nowhere. I wrote it a while ago and just realized it was a fairly decent length and a good ending place for a chapter! I wanted to update for you guys so you know that I will be finishing this story!

Ahem, JRK OWNS....

**Chapter Twelve**

**Let the Games Begin**

"And so," the tour guide continued, "the majority of original magical works were, and still are, stored here. It was a means of protection against muggle-folk discovering our world. Are there any questions?"

The first day of the trip was only half over. The morning stop was Augusta's Library, an ancient storage site for magical works of literature.

"The library was build in 1523 B.C. by Sole Augusta, who donated many ancient scrolls and was the proprietor until his death in 1401 B.C…"

The tour guide droned on. The majority of the students wanted to get to lunch and their two hour period of free time Hermione heard Ginny stifle a yawn at her side; and Luna's head seemed to be even further into the clouds than normal.

Hermione looked around cautiously before raising her hand, ever so slightly, for what seemed like the eightieth time. The guide saw it coming and was hesitant, but nodded to her anyways. "Yes, your question?" The group all turned their eyes to her, and she ignored them.

"Surely there were spells and charms to keep muggles from stumbling upon the place? It's a fairly large establishment."

The tour guide nodded, "This is true. Although we aren't sure which ones, many are out of use. Also, muggles weren't as likely to be in this area. It was, and remains, a predominantly magical community."

Hermione nodded and wished she had something to take notes with.

"Any more questions before we're through? No? Good. Your professors will escort you back to the villa for lunch."

The walk back to the villa was a distance. And the villa itself, as the students found when they arrived the afternoon before, was rustic, and allowed each student their own spacious room, which connected to one neighbor.

Hermione's decision to connect with Ginny was an easy one. They got along, and when they didn't, she could easily shut the bathroom door. That day, Hermione returned first and tossed her bag on her bed before kicking off her shoes momentarily.

There was a knock at the open door just as she moved toward the window. Crossing her arms, she turned back to the door again.

"All worn out?"

She smiled slightly, "A little…"

Malfoy…surprise. And a surprise to them both that they were still being civil. After she had taken care of him and he awoke, he didn't remember anything that had happened on the airplane, or immediately after. She decided to keep him in the dark. But it seemed that he thought they had somewhat reconciled.

"All those questions…certainly can wear a person down," he said in a slightly bitter tone.

"Well, it's a genuine interest. Perhaps you should give it a try," Hermione said, annoyed now. "The only reason you're here is to slack off and get out of regular classes. You should have known there would be _some_ kind of work involved."

He looked offended and nodded, "And to discover the…secrets of Italy's magical history and…well, you know…natural…" He was at a loss for excuses. She was exactly right.

"Mmhmm, I'm sure."

"Well, even if you were right. It's not for the reasons you think." Malfoy paused, and left the subject. "So you going to make me stand in the doorway all day? Isn't it polite to invite a guest in?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Fine, come in," she said as she moved to empty her bag. He was quickly becoming the biggest nuisance at the villa. Even more than Adele.

"So about that plane ride yesterday…" Malfoy began, stepping over the threshold.

"What about it?" Hermione said tersely.

"The guys told me what happened…I was…"

"An embarrassment? A burden? Annoying, arrogant, steps away from me throwing you out the window?" Hermione fumed, her voice rising, and one more item being tossed out of her back with every inflection of her voice.

"I was going to say piss drunk, but I suppose that would have been stating the obvious."

"To say the least." Hermione put her now empty bag under her bed and stepped around it, facing Malfoy. He was seated on the edge of a leather chair, leaning with his elbows in his knees. Hermione looked at him and then looked off sadly.

"Hey…" Malfoy whispered.

"Hermione!" Ginny was in the connector doorway. "You coming down for lunch?" She paid no mind to Malfoy.

Hermione looked to Ginny quickly. "Yeah, I'll be right down."

"But feel free to start without her. I know it could be one of your last decent meals seeing as school ends soon." Malfoy glanced up without a care.

"Just go, Ginny. I'll be right there." Hermione said quietly. Ginny had ignored Malfoy's comment and left.

"That was completely uncalled for!" Hermione said, closing the connector door.

"It's not polite to interrupt a conversation," Malfoy said with a shrug.

"We weren't even speaking, Malfoy!"  
"…Yet! I had a very productive conversation going-"

"In your head? Fine, you have that conversation elsewhere. I'm going to lunch."

She made to exit and held open the door. Malfoy stood up and across from her just inside the door. "You're being ridiculous." He said with a groan.

"_I'm_ ridiculous? You've taken a trip back to third year and gone and insulted my friend unnecessarily. Grow up, Malfoy. Stop playing games."

"I'll stop playing games when you admit what you told Potter was a lie." His face was serious, etched and frozen in a look of frustration, and his eyes sparked. "And I don't even care if you admit it to me. Just do yourself a favor and stop pretending."

Hermione was holding her breath. Breathing could have been disastrous. So he did remember something from the plane ride. She stared him blankly in the eye. "_That,_ is ridiculous," she whispered. "Leave." She backed up and opened the doorway more. The distance between them was opened, she could breathe now.

He left without a word, and Hermione slumped against the door. She looked back into the empty room, just momentarily before remembering Ginny was waiting for her.

Right foot, left food, close door.

She willed herself to move and eventually found herself at the base of the stairs.

"So…" Ginny was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

Hermione looked at her, a strange sensation filling her eyes. "What?" She said unconvincingly.

"Hermione, I'm not stupid. And I'm pretty sure that that insult, as charming as it was, was just to get me to go away."

Hermione led the way through the sitting area and out the double doors. Ginny was a quick pace behind her.

"You can't just walk away!" She put a hand on the door to keep it from opening.

"It was a conversation."

"Which is why you threw him out? Because it was nothing?" Ginny inquired, taking her hand off the door. She had confidence that Hermione wouldn't leave. She always confronted her problems.

"It's over, Ginny. Way, way over." Hermione smiled, a little too sweetly. "Come on," she pulled the door open and exited. "I'm starved."

* * *

That evening, the students had a rare chance for free time, within the grounds of the villa. Dinner was served for them at 7:30, during a beautiful twilight in the courtyard gardens.

Each bedroom had it's own balcony, with a spiral staircase leading down to the courtyard, where a large table was set with new China and glassware. Vines grew lush and green up the walls of the courtyard, and flowers were in bloom. The sight would have normally been perfect to an exhausted Hermione, who was in desperate need of relaxation. But something was missing.

She stepped out onto her balcony in a yellow floral sundress, just as some of the others were coming out of their own rooms. Halfway down her balcony stairs, an owl came swooping into her way, a package in its beak.

Surprised, she took the package hastily and opened it. It's contents was an advances copy of the next morning's _Prophet_. Hermione's first reaction was completely blank. Her eyes crossed the headline. The next feeling was doubt. She wondered if it was true, or a cruel trick. Then she felt…relief. A sweet, calm, soaring sensation that made her know that it was real. At last, the world knew what she did. Voldemort was dead, overthrown, and the second war had come to an end.

Ginny came down her own steps and met Hermione, who folded the paper. Nobody else could know until tomorrow. One more night of fear for them. But then, the happiness would be overwhelmingly beautiful.

"What's that?" Ginny asked from the bottom of the steps.

"Nothing," Hermione said quickly. "Just from my parents." A quick charm sent the paper up to her room and safely under the mattress.

Ginny smiled and went to find a seat at the table. One table. Because they could all get a long perfectly and not have one cross world, gesture or eye roll for a whole evening.

With a sigh, Hermione followed and sat down between Neville and Luna, across from Ginny. Further down the table, Colin Creevy shook out of fright as Malfoy sat next to him, only to be near his own housemates.

Hermione suddenly felt bad for being rude earlier as he looked her way. She knew it was him who sent her the paper. Undoubtedly, it was a furtive move. And even surer Hermione was, it was an attempt to show her up. Give her the old 'I told you so'. No better way to fuel her blood.

Dinner was served by house elves, course after course, to Hermione's anger. The sun set and candles outlined each balcony, setting a hazy glow about he courtyard. The moon was full and low, splashing light through the shadows of the trees.

Everyone was full and that sleepy, happy feeling washed over them. Conversation had come to a lull, and birds were singing their final songs of the evening.

"I think I'll take a walk," Hermione said around nine, as a few people moved to go back to their rooms.

The rest of the Gryffindors had already retreated, and Adele ran off somewhere with Blaise. Hermione found a secluded park bench, hidden away by shrubbery.

Exhaustion had overwhelmed her and she found herself laying on her side on the bench, faeries mesmerizing her into a state which brought her back to dinner.

She has been watching him. Only discretely, out of the corner of her eye. Every moment, stretch, crease in his neck when he turned his head, got her attention. She felt as if he was almost doing it on purpose. He was taunting her, keeping her from reality. He had everything wrong. And she wasn't supposed to think these things. Any shred of reason was gone now. Not even Harry could pull her back to earth, as he wasn't around.

Yet, she was still furious. A small part held a large grudge. A few minutes of companionship couldn't erase year of humiliation and hate.

She adjusted on the bench and took a longer look around. Some time must have passed; the moon was a bit higher in the sky, and the only sounds she could hear was the small amount of wind through the trees. And then something that sounded like footsteps, closer and closer until they stopped just behind the bench. Hermione didn't need to turn around. She was used to this.

"You have such a way of coming easily to me."

She could hear him smirk. "A bit more cryptic, if you will?"

"I only mean that…I'm just so angry with you. And you wont let it alone, or let me be angry."

Malfoy leaned on the back of the bench, his head closer to her. "What are you so afraid of?"

Hermione paused, looking straight ahead. She didn't know how to use words anymore, which was very out of character.

"A few months ago I told Ginny that…this…you…well it was because you didn't know me. And now…I'm not so sure."

Malfoy rounded the bench slowly and sat down next to Hermione. She looked down and closed her eyes.

"You love this game, don't you?" She said as she faced him again.

"I'm a star player, haven't you noticed?"

He came nearer; Hermione flinched unusually and moved away. "I've already told you that I don't like games, your games…when will you learn to listen to people?"

Malfoy sat up and sighed. "Tell the truth now."

"That is the truth!" Hermione said, standing up and turning away again.

"Well then, forgive me for not believing you after everything that's happened!"

"Oh, don't act all proud and mighty now!" Hermione turned back in a rage. "Don't you pretend that everything can be washed away because your father's dead and Voldemort's dead and you pulled that newspaper stunt! Your passed can not be erased simply because you kissed a mudblood."

"And made her feel?" Malfoy was hardly touched by her screams and he stepped closer.

"What?" There was only so far she could back up before reaching the hedge. Her breathing hitched, becoming rapid and nervous.

"She can't possibly pretend that she hasn't felt more than ever. More than a quidditch player or a certain Weasel could allow, just because she kissed a Slytherin." He respected her space a bit, allowing a foot or so between them.

"Was she kissing a death eater as well?" Hermione said through clenched teeth, trying to reign in the urge to touch him and close the foot gap between them.

"That's beside the point."

"I disagree."

"What does it even matter? His eyes narrowed, still in contact with hers.

"It matters everything!" Neither cared if anyone was still around, though most had gone inside. Hermione could see the moon shining over his shoulder, casting an angelic halo of light behind his head. "I really need to know-!"

"Then yes! Alright? Yes, yes, yes!" Malfoy flew away with angry steps. "I was a servant of the Dark Lord! Is that what you need to hear? Can you sleep soundly now? Knowing that the person you've been closest to at times had been able to kill you, and would have normally? Are you satisfied with that?"

Hermione's face and mind were blank once again. She shook her head in an attempt to get it working again. It took a moment for her to wrap around just what the words mean. For a brief second, all their time flashed before her eyes. She had suspected it, of course, even believed it fully at times. But now, to have confirmation, to hear the words…was defeating.

"Thank you," she whispered, nearly inaudibly. "I have to go." She blinked a few times and turned away, beginning to make her way out. Malfoy grabbed her arm.

"Don't."

"I wont say anything," She whispered.

And, as much as it pained him to do so, Malfoy let Hermione go, once again.

* * *

Y/N? Questions, comments, annoyances? Review.


End file.
